


Atonement

by amandalee727



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Peter, Historical AU, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentions of past abuse and torture, Mentions of past physical and mental abuse, Mpreg, Omega Tony, alpha bucky, bucky has problems, clan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandalee727/pseuds/amandalee727
Summary: After the war that almost tore Tony and Steve's clan apart, they're given peaceful times to raise their son.However, when Bucky, previously thought dead, returns to the clan in a very unexpected way, things may not be as settled as Tony had hoped for.Somehow, the three must overcome each of their struggles, and possibly find something more along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second part of this series! If you haven't read the first part of Legacy, please do! I'm afraid this won't make much sense without reading the first part!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, and leaves kudos! <3 :)

“Peter!” Tony called as the toddler gave a loud giggle and ran away from his mother. He silently rued the day that his son had learned how to walk as he chased after him.

His first-born was nearly two years of age now and had been running around the clan since he took his first steps at 10 months. Tony had been quick to catch him most of the time, except now his second son was making it very difficult for the Omega to keep up.

Being nearly five months pregnant was absolutely no help in caring for a rambunctious toddler. Peter had an exceeding amount of energy, always happy, giggly and very outgoing.

It was fairly adorable until one had to contend with sore feet and a growing stomach.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A deep, soothing voice sounded. Tony smiled as he saw Steve pick their son up with a playful growl. Peter shrieked with laughter as his father playfully tossed him in the air and caught him again.

Tony watched the scene with obvious love, taking the time to catch his breath. He put a hand on his stomach, rubbing gently.

Steve put Peter on his hip and looked over at his Omega with a soft smile. He walked over to him and leaned down to plant a soft kiss to Tony’s lips. “I found this troublesome pup. Does he belong to you?” Steve asked with a teasing tone once he pulled away.

Tony snorted in laughter. “You can keep him,” Tony teased back, and then he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead. He felt love in his heart, blooming bright as family surrounded him.

“Mama!” Peter said with enthusiasm as he saw Tony again. His bright, brown eyes that are all Tony’s light up in recognition. The little child reached his arms out so Tony would take him.

“Oh, now you want your mother to hold you? That wasn’t your tune five minutes ago,” Tony replied to his son, but he took the pup from Steve’s arms anyway.

“Any news on the negotiations?” Tony asked his husband. He’d just returned from the front gate, where the messengers had returned. They were in the process of negotiating an alliance with the nearby secretive clan, Wakanda. The new king wanted to integrate into the world, something that had never been done before.

Steve nodded, putting a hand on Tony’s lower back as they walked back to their house. “A letter addressed to us, asking for permission to host the king and some of his trusted.” So, the Wakandans would step on foreign soil before allowing outsiders inside. It was a fair enough caution.

Tony hummed in understanding. “Well, we should invite them as soon as possible. It certainly couldn’t hurt to have Wakanda on our list of allies.” It was a very peaceful time. After the war, many neighboring clans offered their amity.

“Yes, I agree. I’m glad the new king has stepped away from the tradition that keeps them secluded. Although, I’m sure his council has fought him on it.” Steve opened the door for his mate and son, and they stepped inside.

“Regardless, we have at least two months to plan their arrival. It isn’t an easy trip for them.” Wakanda was situated in the south, even more so than Tony’s childhood lands. It was often blisteringly hot there; deserts surrounded the clan, though their actual lands were situated in a beautiful, lush jungle oasis. No one knew much about the Wakandan people, for one would be captured and killed before they could make it through the jungle.

Steve gave a noise of agreement before he paused. There was a knock on their door, and really it was insane how good Steve was at sensing people that were nearby.

Tony went to answer, swinging it open. He smiled as he saw Wanda. It had taken them a little while to get closer. She was a quiet, but fierce woman, with a power from the gods that honestly still frightened him.

The Omega priestess shifted one of her sons on her hip. Her and Vision had bonded and had welcomed twins shortly after the war concluded. The boys were about a year old now. Tony smiled softly as he saw little William, who currently had his fist in his mouth. Peter made a happy babble of greeting.

“Wanda, what a nice surprise,” Tony greeted genuinely. She fixed him with a soft look, chastising but obviously fond.

“My Lord, you’re late for your appointment,” she said, a tiny smile playing at her lips. Tony often met with the priestess as well as the medics throughout his pregnancy. Wanda and Vision would often make sure he and the child were in good spiritual health, as well as transfer any information the gods had given.

“Yes, right. This little one took all my attention this morning. Running around the communal fires, if you can believe it. I sometimes wonder if the gods gave him a sense of self-preservation,” Tony said with a sigh as he looked at Peter. The toddler just clapped his hands happily as a response.

Steve walked to the door and took Peter from him. “I’ll watch him. Go, you wouldn’t want to delay any of your checkups,” Steve said, a worried frown on his face now. Tony rolled his eyes. His Alpha was so incredibly doting, and he often worried for nothing.

Tony followed Wanda and picked up the other little twin, Thomas, who had been running around his mother’s legs. This one had been walking from a very early age, and didn’t seem to ever slow down. William on the other hand seemed quieter, less active. Wanda often said it was because the gods gave William more intense abilities, and his young mind was preoccupied.

The private room that Wanda brought him into was quiet, and soothing incense was burning. She went over to the table and snuffed the incense out, not wanting to overwhelm Tony’s senses.

“My Lord,” came a quiet voice. Tony looked up to see Vision walk in, and the calm immediately got swept from the room as the two Omegas noticed the Alpha’s serious face. Tony’s eyebrows knitted together in concern.

“Is there something wrong, Viz?” Wanda asked, trying her best to keep her voice even and calm. Tony could tell that she was just as worried, though, by the look in her eyes.

“I’ve just received a message from the gods. Danger is coming for you and your family,” Vision said regretfully. Tony’s breathing stopped for a moment, as he struggled to deal with this information.

“Danger? What kind of danger?” Tony asked, his voice slightly breathless. In his younger years, he’d thought he didn’t want a family. That his genius was too important to be a mother. Now, though, he saw the importance of family. And if anything were to happen to any of his loved ones, he’d be absolutely devastated.

Vision shook his head. “They wouldn’t give me the details, as per usual,” he said. Wanda scoffed while looking worried and perturbed. The priest and the priestess had a complicated relationship with the gods. They honored their positions in society, and their abilities, but the gods were often frustratingly vague. 

“Useless,” Wanda uttered angrily, mostly to herself. She looked at her mate and husband. “What exactly did they say?” She asked.

Vision took a deep breath. “Not much that would be useful. They told me danger was coming for my Lords, in the shadows. A memory thought dead.” There was as stunned silence as they all tried to interpret this.

A memory thought dead? Someone who Tony thought was dead? Cold fear alighted in his veins. His first thought was Obadiah, but no. It couldn’t be. He’d seen the body himself. Had shot the snake right between the eyes.

Wanda reached for his hand and took it in hers. “Tony. It will be all right. The gods are just warning us. Whatever it is, it will end favorably. I do not see your death or any of your family’s,” she placated quickly.

Tony let out a shaky breath and nodded, trying his best to calm down. Vision’s prophecies were never wrong. He was the most powerful priest Tony had ever seen. Something or someone was coming for him. Coming for his family.

The rest of the visit went on fine. Wanda confirmed that both mother and son were healthy, and she sent him home with some herbs to help him sleep and ease stress. Tony clutched the little cream drawstring bag in his hands as he walked back home.

The sounds of his laughing mate and son did nothing to quell his worries. He walked into the main living area, where the two were playing on the fur rug by the hearth. Steve looked up and saw Tony’s face, and looked immediately concerned.

“Tony? Darling, what is it?” Steve got up and went to his Omega, putting his hands on his shoulders. Tony was still shocked into silence for a moment before he managed to take a shuddering breath and explained.

That night, they barely slept. Tony kept looking at the shadows in their room, the dark corners.

He was exhausted come morning and finally managed to sleep when Peter took his midday nap. He was less afraid when it was day. The prophecy had specifically mentioned shadows. That hinted that it would happen at night, whatever it was.

A week of uneasy sleep passed. It was taking its toll on the royal family. Even Peter was getting grumpier, which was incredibly odd for the usually happy child. Tony wasn’t sure how much longer they could live like this.

They didn’t have to wonder for much longer.

When the night came, Tony had actually managed to fall asleep. He’d been out for a couple hours when he felt it, the sharp shifting of the bed. He bolted awake and put a protective hand over his stomach.

His eyes widened in fear as he noticed a figure in their room, shadow clinging to him.

Steve had leaped from the bed; that’s what had woken Tony from his slumber. His Alpha had a dagger in his hand, and he went for the intruder with a fierce look in his eyes.

Tony had terrible flashbacks to the night Rumlow had tried to kill them, while he’d been pregnant with Peter. It was so similar; it made Tony’s heart pound in fear. The sounds of the two men fighting rang in the room. Except now, Rhodes wasn’t here to protect them. He was a two-month journey south.

Tony fumbled with a match, lighting an oil lamp hastily before picking up his own dagger. He needed to help, no matter what his condition.

When the light flooded the room, whoever, there was a soft gasp from his husband. Tony looked over, expecting to find someone that he knew, someone that he had thought dead. But he didn’t recognize the man. He’d never seen him before.

“Bucky…” came the soft broken voice of his husband. The attacking Alpha, Bucky apparently, stopped his motions and looked wide-eyed at Steve. There was a heavy silence as they stared at each other for a moment.

The attacker shook himself out of the reverie and grimaced, swinging with his small blade again. After that brief moment, he seemingly did not recognize Steve.

Steve acted quickly, pinning Bucky down by his wrists, stopping his attack. He hesitated a moment, conflict in his eyes before he gave a rough punch, immediately knocking the other Alpha out cold.

Tony heard metal clatter to the ground and realized it was the dagger he’d been holding. He looked at the unconscious assailant in disbelief, before looking over to his husband.

“Bucky? You know this man?” Tony asked him, his voice quiet. Steve didn’t answer him, just turned the other Alpha around and bound his wrists with a nearby piece of clothing. Steve picked the intruder up and walked out of the room.

“Steve?!” Tony called out and he hurried to throw on a coat as he followed his Alpha. Steve wordlessly went down the stairs and walked out of the house. Tony couldn’t leave. Peter was still asleep in his nursery.

Tony gave a frustrated noise and went back upstairs, collecting the pup in his arms and clutching him close. It was a good half hour before Steve finally returned, the other Alpha now gone from his arms.

Tony sat angrily on the bed, clutching a sleeping Peter to his chest. He glared at his Alpha, fire in his eyes.

“How dare you? How dare you just walk out of here without saying a damn word?” Tony accused his husband, his voice a harsh whisper. “You better start explaining yourself, Alpha.”

Steve looked properly chastised and guilty. “I…I’m sorry. I’m just shocked, Tony. I can barely think,” Steve answered him as he sat down quietly on the bed. A tense silence passed between them, as Tony gave his husband more time to explain himself.

Steve sighed heavily and closed his eyes. “I thought he was dead. We all thought he was dead,” Steve said brokenly. Tony tensed a bit. So, the assailant had been someone thought dead. Just not anyone that Tony knew.

“I don’t understand. Who is he?” Tony pressed, not looking away from his husband at all as he demanded answers.

Steve didn’t answer for a moment, but he finally spoke up again. “The war we fought together wasn’t our first encounter with Hydra,” Steve began. “Our clan was at war with them before. Before the plague hit and took my parents, and before I became Lord of these people.”

Tony sat in shocked silence. “And you never once thought to tell me this?” Tony seethed.

Steve shook his head. “It was too painful, I didn’t want to go into it. You were worried enough as it was and…I’m sorry Tony. There are things I haven’t told you,” Steve admitted softly.

Tony felt betrayal, cold and awful deep in his core. He tried to keep his face expressionless, but he wasn’t so sure he was doing a great job at that. “What else?” He demanded.

“Hydra attacked us many times, but we always prevailed. Together, me, my parents, and my…my husband…we led our army and took down their leader. I was young, terribly so. Just eighteen,” Steve explained further.

“…husband?” Tony asked, not liking where this was going. Had Steve had another husband? And he’d never told him? The betrayal sank in deeper, like an icy claw around his stomach.

“Yes. He died that day. Schmidt tossed him from a cliff. I watched him fall into the water. He was dead…I thought he was dead,” Steve said sadly, looking torn.

It hit Tony completely, then. Steve’s previous husband, thought dead, had been their attacker. That explained the shock, the hesitation when knocking the assailant out, the care that Steve had used when picking him up and wordlessly walking out with him.

“That man…the one who tried to kill us tonight used to be your husband?” Tony clarified, and he couldn’t keep his voice from wavering then. What did this mean for them? For the clan’s future?

How could he trust Steve again?

“Yes,” Steve answered solemnly. The silence hung between them like a heavy curtain. Tony wordlessly got up, holding Peter to his chest. He put the infant back in his room, careful not to wake him.

“Tony…” he heard Steve’s voice pleading with him. He left the nursery door cracked open, and he fixed his husband with a cold stare.

“How? How could you lie to me like this? All that time, you’d seen Hydra before. You’d lost loved ones to them, just like I have and you never told me? You had a…you had a fucking husband before me and you never told me, Steve!” Tony raged, his voice had started quiet but had risen as his anger boiled.

Steve looked at his Omega, eyes wide and obviously he didn’t know what to say, how to reply.

“It was too much. I’m sorry, Tony. I lost him…we’d only just married. We were eighteen and nineteen, and I lost him. Just a year later, I lost both of my parents. I met you and…and you were a new beginning, something good. Then, you lost your parents, and Hydra came back in my life like a persistent nightmare,” Steve explained, shaking his head.

“It was selfish, not to say anything. It was too much, Tony. I was afraid…that whole time, I was afraid Hydra would claim you and my son. That I would lose even more. And I didn’t want to burden you. I didn’t want you to think you were…a replacement or a means to revenge.” Steve looked at his husband, begging him to understand.

Tony listened patiently, though the anger didn’t subside. He could understand, to a certain extent. But how long had they been married now? Steve had kept this from him, and if Bucky hadn’t ever come back from the dead, Tony might not have ever been told.

“What did you do with him?” Tony asked stonily. Steve hesitated a moment, before sighing heavily.

“He’s in the cells. Natasha is watching him.” The fewer people who knew about this, the better, for now. Many of Steve’s people from before the plague remembered Bucky. It hadn’t ever been officially announced to other clans. Two Alphas being married was punishable by death in many clans still.

But the Rogers clan had always been more socially progressive. Sarah and Joseph and welcomed Bucky into their home and their family easily.

“If he was your husband, why would he attack?” Tony asked, trying to make sense of all of this, even through his anger and betrayal that he was feeling. It didn’t add up. Why wouldn’t have Bucky come back to Steve? Why would he be trying to kill him now?

Steve shook his head. “I’m not sure. I plan to find out when he gains consciousness,” Steve answered. He looked over to his Omega again, looking apologetic and torn. Tony looked away from his gaze and put a hand on his stomach.

“He will be tried like any other criminal, Steve. He tried to kill you, tried to kill me and our children. We’re lucky he came for us first, and not Peter! He will face a trial…and a possible hanging. Do you understand?” Tony asked his husband coldly, voice shaking just slightly.

Steve’s eyes widened in shock and horror as Tony said this. “Tony…” he tried to say softly, but Tony held up his hand and shook his head.

“Nothing will happen yet. We don’t know what he’s doing here, why he tried this. But I want you to be prepared to follow our laws.” Pre-meditated murder attempted or succeeded by someone of age was met with hanging.

Steve looked absolutely lost, and Tony felt for him, but he was also feeling hurt and angry. Betrayed by the one he loved most in this world.

Peter gave a soft cry from his nursery, a quiet, “Mama!” that is heard in the silence that followed Tony’s harsh statement. Tony got up from the bed and went to answer their son, cooing and holding him as he rocked the pup back and forth until sleep claimed the child again.

Steve stayed sat on the bed, shocked and stressed. He felt tears threaten to spill over, but he fought them back.

His first husband had somehow, miraculously, been returned to him. Steve was now twenty-six years old, and he’d been mourning Bucky’s loss since he was eighteen. 

Bucky had been a ghost, a memory.

Now, Bucky was alive. 

But for how long?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy! I am so sorry that this update took forever! I was vacationing in England for two weeks and I brought my computer, foolishly thinking I'd have time to update. Alas, it did not happen.
> 
> But now I'm home! And this fic, as well as all my others if you're following them, are back to their regularly scheduled programming!
> 
> Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!! :)

It was incredibly difficult to go back to sleep after the attack. Steve and Tony stayed far apart from each other on the mattress of their bed and tried to get as much rest as they could. They were both largely unsuccessful but also refused to speak to each other further.

Tony felt the sorrow of betrayal deep in his heart. He was angry with Steve, of course. He wasn’t sure how they would fix this.

It wasn’t as if Tony didn’t understand Steve’s reasoning. He did understand, in a sense. He could understand the fear of a seemingly persistent nightmare, of not wanting to mention to a new husband that he’d seen these same people take another loved one away.

That didn’t make the anger subside, however.

The only thing that was keeping him from hanging the man waiting in the cells was that something obviously wasn’t adding up. There were many facets to this situation that made Tony hesitate.

Why wouldn’t have Bucky come back to his husband sooner? Eight long years of being thought dead, of being lost. He must have heard of the North’s terrible plague, of Steve gaining the throne. Why wouldn’t he have come back to him at that news, at the very least?

And why attack at all? Was it a jealous rage, after he’d found out Steve had remarried?

No…there had been blankness in his gaze. Empty purpose. He’d looked at Steve with confusion, at best. If it had been a jealous rage, he would have yelled, possibly come for Tony first.

The man hadn’t even seemed to know his own name.

These thoughts ate away at Tony’s conscious almost all night. He only drifted into brief, uneasy slumber once or twice before the sun was rising and their clan was starting a new day.

Tony got up stiffly, and he could see that Steve wasn’t asleep either. He turned to his husband, shoulders stiff as he addressed him.

“I want to talk to him before you do. Alone,” Tony demanded. They ruled their lands equally. They made all decisions as a united front. If they disagreed on anything, they talked for long hours to find a solution.

Now, however, Tony wasn’t asking for agreement. Steve owed him this, at the very least.

His husband sat up slowly and nodded, not bothering to argue. He didn’t have a foot to stand on here, and he knew it. Tony took this as a good enough response before quickly dressing for the day and leaving the house. Steve would wake up and care for Peter as Tony saw to this.

He entered the cells, trying his best to draw as little attention as he could from the people he passed. He walked down the stone steps and found Natasha there, vigilant and watching. Her gaze looked haunted like she was watching a phantom.

Tony supposed that in a way, she was. She’d obviously known Bucky, and Tony realized that she’d known about all this too. He wanted to feel angry with her too, but of course, she wasn’t to blame. It hadn’t been her place to tell Tony about Bucky, and she was fiercely loyal to Steve. She would never have crossed that line.

Bucky was staring at the floor, eyes unfocused and the muscles in his shoulders taught as he tried to pull free from his restraints. There were bleeding welts where he’d no doubt been tugging all night.

Tony almost felt a pang of pity for the man, but then he remembered the danger of last night. He remembered the fear this man had caused him and his family.

Tony faced the iron bars and frowned, a fierce countenance fixed on his face. The bound Alpha didn’t look up, just stared at the stone floor with almost unseeing gray-blue eyes.

“What is your name?” Tony asked, his voice ringing along the walls. The man didn’t look up for a long moment. He heard Natasha shift behind him, the only sign that she was upset.

Finally, Bucky looked up, gaze falling on Tony. “You are my mission,” Bucky answered, his voice raspy with what sounded like disuse. Tony frowned at the odd response, even more questions flooding his mind.

“Mission? What do you mean by that?” Tony asked next because it was obvious he wasn’t going to get an answer to the first question he had asked.

There was a stagnant silence in the room before Tony saw a bit of clarity bleed into the Alpha’s eyes. He looked around, seeming confused. It was the same expression Tony had seen when Steve had said his name in the near-darkness of their room.

“Where am I?” Bucky asked, and his voice sounded a little fearful now, instead of the chilling monotone that it had been before. Tony’s eyebrows knitted together, feeling confusion of his own.

The Omega stepped closer to the bars, watching the prisoner. “What do you mean? How could you not know? You say I’m your mission? You attacked my family! You know where you are,” Tony said seriously.

Bucky looked further puzzled and shook his head. “No, I…” The Alpha trailed off before he looked over Tony’s shoulder and directly at Natasha. “I know you,” he told her softly.

Tony turned to look at the guard and saw that her eyes had gone glassy but otherwise she didn’t move from her post. He turned to look at Bucky again, a determined frown on his face.

“She isn’t asking you questions. Your answers are directed to me, understand?” Tony demanded. Bucky’s gaze lingered on Natasha’s face for a moment longer before he finally looked back to the pregnant Omega. The glimmer of confusion was gone again, replaced with a dead stare.

Tony didn’t falter. He stared right back. “Tell me why you did it. It doesn’t add up. Why are you only returning to your clan now?” Tony asked further, hoping for some intelligible answer he could use at trial.

Bucky stared, chilling and unfocused. “I had…missions,” Bucky answered shortly. Missions. He kept using that word. Tony was at a complete loss.

The Alpha shook his head and tugged at his bonds again. “I had a mission…you and…Steve.” His voice broke slightly when he spoke Steve’s name. “Steve…where is Steve?” He asked, but he wasn’t looking directly at Tony anymore. He was staring into the distance, at nothing.

He isn’t mentally sound, Tony realized with a shaking breath.

“Shit,” Tony cursed softly, closing his eyes for a moment as he processed this. He heard Natasha sigh behind him and he turned to her. “Go get Clint. You’ve been here long enough. I’ll watch him until then,” he told her. She gave him a relieved glance and bowed before leaving.

The sound of her retreating footsteps echoed until she was gone and the two men were left alone with each other.

“Steve isn’t here, not right now. Tell me your name,” Tony pressed. This was all different now. Bucky couldn’t be tried normally if he had mental issues. It would certainly explain why he’d been gone for so long. Maybe the fall had caused brain damage? Maybe he’d been trying to get home all this time, but couldn’t remember how.

Bucky gave Tony a look of desperation and bewilderment. “I don’t know it,” he answered softly. “I’m the Asset. That’s all. I don’t have a name,” Bucky further explained himself.

It was all unintelligible gibberish. The Asset? Why would he be called that? Frustratingly, Tony was only gaining more questions as time went on. The more questions he asked, the more confounded he became.

Tony shook his head. He was getting frustrated, but he didn’t want to lash out. “That isn’t your name,” Tony told him with conviction. “It’s Bucky, right? You used to live here, with these people. You… you’re married to Steve Rogers.” And he was, wasn’t he? There had never been a divorce or a real death that had separated them. Their marriage was still valid.

Bucky looked confused and slightly scared as Tony said all of this. He tugged at his bonds some more, a couple drops of blood splashing to the stone floor. “No…I don’t know,” Bucky answered brokenly.

Tony was silent for a moment before he sighed and grabbed the nearby cell keys. He opened the door and went to the Alpha. “Stop that. The tugging. You’re hurting yourself,” Tony insisted sharply.

Bucky seemed to just now realize that he was causing himself pain. He hissed softly and stopped his movements before looking down at the ground again. 

Tony knelt down so he could get a better look at the Alpha since the man refused to meet his gaze now. “If I cut these bindings, will you hurt me?” Tony asked him, searching for any signs of malice in the Alpha’s gaze.

Bucky’s eyebrows drew together. “What? No…I…I don’t want to hurt anyone else. Please, don’t make me hurt anyone else,” Bucky begged with a soft sob that startled the pregnant Omega. He stared at the distraught prisoner for what seemed like an eternity before there were quick footsteps behind him.

“My Lord! Are you alright?” Clint’s voice rang out as he rushed into the cell with them. Tony saw him do a quick assessment of the situation, making sure Bucky was still bound and that Tony was uninjured.

Tony nodded at the archer and held up a hand to appease his concern. “I’m fine, don’t worry. We were just talking.” Tony paused as he stood carefully, hand on his knee to help himself balance. “He needs medical attention, Clint. Watch him for me while I go get Banner or Strange. Make sure he doesn’t keep pulling on the restraints,” Tony ordered, to which Clint answered with a firm nod.

Tony left the cells, mind swimming. He didn’t know what to think. He could barely process all of this. Luckily he passed Bruce in the market, not having to look too hard for him. He pulled him aside discreetly and told him about the situation. Bruce’s face was one of disbelief, but he kept quiet and just nodded before telling Tony that he’d hurry to pick up the herbs he needed and would tend to the prisoner as soon as possible.

After that, all that was left for Tony to do was go back home. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to it, for once. Normally the appeal of his doting husband and happy son made going home a positive thing. Now, though, with this over their heads, Tony wasn’t so sure.

He trudged home, giving smiles to all the people who stopped to bow or wish him a good day. He didn’t want his people to know anything about this yet. They had to handle this very carefully. Bucky obviously wasn’t in his right mind. Tony had no plans to hang him now.

Some of Tony’s people might call for it anyway, though. And Steve’s people…well, Bucky had been their prince’s husband. He’d been their future Lord. He wasn’t so sure who Steve’s people would choose. It made his heart shatter, as he had to think of their people as separate groups for the first time since they won the war.

He stepped into the doorway and he walked into the main living area where Steve was sitting with Peter by the fire. Besides Peter’s quiet noises, there was a heavy silence that hung between them.

Finally, Tony moved to sit beside his husband, watching their son as he played with a doll. Peter had taken on many characteristics of early signs of an Omega nature. Tony didn’t like to humor stereotypes, but he could admit that it was generally true that Omega-to-be children often took greater care of their toys, and they were softer and happier. On the other hand, Alpha-to-be children were rambunctious and could have fits of irritability.

He lost himself in those thoughts about his son for a few moments, if only to delay the inevitable conversation that would have to happen.

“He isn’t mentally sound. I’m no practitioner, but even I can see that,” Tony said softly. “I sent Bruce to look at him.” The Omega looked up to see a reaction from his husband. Steve looked haunted, his eyes red-rimmed. He’d been crying, Tony realized with a horrible jolt.

“This is my fault. I left him there. He probably hit his head on a rock or…or something horrible like that. And he’s been wandering around completely out of his mind for eight years,” Steve said faintly, voice breaking.

Tony reached out and put his hand over Steve’s, consoling. He was still angry with Steve for keeping this from him, of course, but he was still Steve’s husband. He wasn’t going to deny him comfort.

“It wasn’t your fault. Do you understand that, Steve? You didn’t know. You thought he was dead. His condition is not your doing. It’s…it’s Hydra’s. Hydra attacked your clan. Hydra forced the both of you to be warriors when you were barely out of childhood. Hydra made him fall from that cliff. Not you,” Tony said seriously, squeezing the Alpha’s hand a bit to get his point across.

Steve took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. Peter had turned toward them during the conversation, holding his doll close as he watched with concerned eyes. Quiet, but observant. Tony smiled at their son as convincingly as he could. 

Peter clutched the doll to his chest. “Mama n’ Papa sad?” The toddler asked worriedly. It broke Tony’s heart to hear it. No one so small should be worried about sadness. Tony reached out and pulled the boy onto his lap.

“Oh, darling. We’re fine. Don’t you worry,” Tony answered the boy as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head. Steve also leaned over to gently kiss their son’s cheek. Peter seemed appeased by this and scrambled away from his parents to play some more on the fur rug.

Both parents watched a moment before Steve spoke up again. “The trial…” The Alpha started to say before Tony quickly held up his hand and shook his head, effectively interrupting his husband without needing to say a word.

“He isn’t in his right mind like I said. He needs rehabilitation, not execution,” Tony answered. He saw immediate relief on Steve's face. The Alpha quickly reached out to embrace his husband, pressing his face to the crook of Tony’s neck. Tony reached up slowly to hug him back, sighing softly.

“Thank you. Tony…you had no idea how worried I was. Thinking I’d have no choice but to sentence him,” Steve admitted the fear quietly. Tony nuzzled against his husband and consoled him further just by touch.

“Can I see him?” Steve asked as he pulled away from their hug. “I would understand if you wouldn’t want me to.” Steve looked so hopeful, Tony couldn’t possibly tell him no. He was jealous, no doubt about that, but this was someone who meant a great deal to his husband. He’d be cruel to deny him some solace.

“Of course. He is still your husband, after all,” Tony said with a shrug, his gaze downturned. Steve froze a bit as Tony said this, obviously processing.

“Tony…he is, but so are you. Him being here doesn’t make our marriage invalid. It doesn’t make our family invalid.” Large hands fell to Tony’s shoulders, centering him in the way only Steve could manage. Tony looked up and stared into those serious blue eyes.

“Promise. Promise me that you won’t leave us,” Tony found himself saying, his hidden fear coming out. Steve looked horrified, and Tony immediately felt completely ridiculous. Of course, this man wouldn’t leave him or his sons, but he couldn’t help it. His instincts were screaming, there was another mate, a threat.

“Gods above, Tony. I promise! You are my world, understand? You, Peter, our unborn son. You’re my everything in life. Bucky means a great deal to me, I won’t deny that, but I could never leave you. Ever. Please, you have to know that,” Steve begged him, doing his best to keep his voice even and quiet so Peter wouldn’t get scared again.

There was a silence in the room for a moment before Tony nodded his head. “I know. I do know it. I’m just scared. I don’t know what this means for us, or our people. Bucky has every right as I do to this throne, to your heart. What if…what if your people don’t want me anymore?” Tony asked fearfully.

“That’s impossible. There is no such thing as /my/ people, Tony. /Our/ people love you. They love our children. This might be a little complicated, but you are still my husband. Peter is my first born, my heir. You’re not going anywhere,” Steve reassured, as he rubbed his hands gently over Tony’s shoulders.

The pregnant Omega sniffed a little and nodded his head. He put a protective hand over his stomach. He felt one of Steve’s hands fall from his shoulder so the Alpha could cover Tony’s hand with his own. Their fingers clasped together over the bump.

“Baby!” Peter exclaimed as he looked over at them with a happy grin. Tony let out a laugh, followed by Steve’s own soft rumble. Peter toddled over to them and sat close to his mother. He reached out a hand and patted Tony’s stomach gently. This made the Omega grin even wider. Trust their happy child to immediately make the situation better.

“Are you excited for your little brother, Peter?” Tony asked the child softly. Peter’s brown eyes were bright as he nodded excitedly. Tony felt some of the anxiety from all of this melt away. 

“I…be best brufer,” Peter said with a nod, an honestly hilarious look of determination on his face as he said it. The clench of his jaw was all Steve. Tony laughed and leaned over to kiss the toddler’s head again.

“Yes. Yes, you will be the best big brother in the whole wide world, darling,” Tony assured the child. Peter soon went back to his playing again, and Tony felt much lighter than before.

He looked over at his husband and sighed. “Go on, go see him. I don’t know if you talked to him at all last night Steve…” Tony trailed off as Steve shook his head, affirming that he hadn’t gotten the chance to see Bucky awake. Tony sighed again and nodded.

“I’m warning you. He isn’t all there. He’s confused, doesn’t know his own name. He mentioned you though. He was looking for you. So…hopefully you being there will help him,” Tony continued explaining.

Steve looked torn and lost as he processed all of this. Tony felt a bit of guilt at making him worry that Bucky was going to be executed. However, before Tony had known the mental state the man was in, that had been a very real possibility. He just felt glad that he’d lessened that worry by deciding against a hanging.

“Okay. Tell me that you’re certain. You’re certain that you’re okay with this, with me seeing him,” Steve reiterated, not wanting to betray his husband’s trust any more than he already had. Steve was feeling his own guilt at failing to share the whole truth with the Omega.

Tony nodded, completely sincere. “Yes, I’m certain. Go to him, please. I think he really needs you right now,” Tony replied. He felt jealousy roil in his stomach again, but he ignored it. Steve wasn’t leaving him. 

The Alpha leaned over to kiss Tony softly on his lips, reaching a hand up to stroke along his cheekbone gently before he stood. “I’ll be back soon, I won’t take too long,” Steve told him.

Tony listened to the heavy footfalls of his husband as he left their house. The creaking of the door opening and closing behind the Alpha. He finally let himself close his eyes tightly and take a deep, quivering breath. Luckily, Peter was immersed in playing with his doll again and didn’t notice.

He didn’t know how they were going to get through this. He didn’t know what the next step needed to be. He was scared, despite Steve’s reassurances.

Tony opened his eyes and watched his son play as the fire crackled and warmed the house. He did his absolute best not to think about what would happen when or if Bucky got better.

If Steve was forced to, whom would he choose?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay with this fic! I honestly hit a bit of a writer's block and then I got slapped upside the face with a new fandom so. Staying motivated for this series has been difficult. 
> 
> But I think I'm back on track again! Thank you to all of my lovely readers, kudo-givers, and commenters! Your validation keeps me going!! :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

When Steve got down to the holding cells, Clint was the only one waiting for him. He gave his Lord a sympathetic look.

“Bruce came to see him. He thought it best that he be transferred to a more medically appropriate area. He’s done some damage to himself in the night,” Clint told him quietly. Steve wasn’t sure what to think about this.

He’s honestly still in shock. He nodded his thanks to the archer and quickly went to the building Bruce uses to house some of the sick and injured. There’s a private room where he usually takes Tony for his checkups and Steve had a strong inkling that’s where he’d taken Bucky.

He knocked gently on the door and there was movement behind it before it cracked open to reveal Bruce’s face. He looked relieved that it was Steve as he stepped back further and swung the door open.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat as he saw Bucky sitting there, his stare glazed over with confusion. He obviously had no idea where he was and it broke Steve’s heart to see him like this.

Bucky’s gaze fell on him and he tilted his head slightly as Steve moved into the room and quickly closed the door behind him. He didn’t want to chance anyone seeing them. They had to figure some of this out in privacy before an announcement was made.

“Bucky…” Steve spoke softly, not wanting to alarm the other Alpha. The look of confusion on Bucky’s face got worse as if he didn’t even recognize his own name as a word.

Bucky had gauze wrapped around his wrists, and there were spots of red where the wounds were already bleeding through. He’d injured himself on his restraints last night, obviously. Trying to tug out of them, no doubt.

Bruce sighed heavily. “Steve, he’s showing signs of severe memory loss, at best. He’s confused, extremely so. I’m not even sure if he’s aware of who he is or where he is,” Bruce said quietly. He looked torn having to tell his Lord this information.

Steve’s heart broke at that information. He honestly just couldn’t believe the state that Bucky was in. “Bruce, please. Tell me this is something we can fix.” Steve turned to the doctor, pleading with him.

Bruce shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m just not sure, my Lord. I’m sorry. I’ve never seen a case of this severity. It’s almost as if he’s had a complete mental break. There’s no telling what he’ll eventually remember. Or if he’ll remember anything at all.” The doctor spoke honestly.

“Gods above, Bucky. What happened to you?” Steve walked closer to the other Alpha, reaching a hand out to touch Bucky’s face. Luckily, Bucky didn’t flinch away or make any sudden movements. He just let it happen and stared at Steve with that same confused expression.

Then, something akin to recognition passed over his countenance. He stared at Steve more intently, as if trying to assess him, like solving a riddle or a puzzle. It was different than the same blank confusion, so it made a little bit of hope rise in Steve’s heart.

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice was rough, crackling with disuse or something along those lines, Steve figured. His heart hammered in his chest as he heard his name fall from the other Alpha’s lips. That was promising. He knew who Steve was, at least, even if he didn’t know his own name.

“Yeah. It’s me. You’re home now, Bucky. Okay?” Steve pressed, hoping to get something more intelligible from the Alpha. Bucky blinked and looked around the private medical room and then back at Steve. He leaned his head a bit, pressing softly against Steve’s hand.

“Home. The clan,” Bucky said simply. Steve let out a shaky breath and nodded, encouraging. This was already more than he’d been hoping for after his initial assessment of Bucky’s state.

“Yes, Buck. The clan. That’s where you are right now. You’re home, you’re safe. Do you understand?” Steve asked him, trying to get him to engage more, to get some more varying emotion from him.

Bucky seemed to think on this for a moment before he nodded. Steve let his hand fall away from Bucky’s face. “I understand. Steve…you were my husband,” Bucky told him, a little more clarity in his gray-blue eyes.

Steve’s heart hurt when Bucky said that. He almost cried with all the emotion he was feeling. Bruce had turned away, giving them as much privacy as he could.

“Yes, Bucky. I was your husband. I still am,” Steve told him quietly. Even though he was married to Tony as well, his marriage to Bucky was still valid. Bucky paused when Steve said this.

“You have another husband. The strong Omega with doe eyes and a doll face,” Bucky told him as if he was correcting Steve’s earlier statement. Steve almost laughed at that assessment of Tony, but the situation was too serious to allow for any amusement.

“Yes. Tony. He’s my husband, too,” Steve told him patiently. Bucky nodded at the confirmation but didn’t seem to be agitated or jealous in any fashion. His expression slipped back to something more passive. There was the confusion again as if they hadn’t just had a conversation at all.

Bucky looked around some more, trying to get his bearings. He went to stand, but Bruce was suddenly there and put a gentle hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “You need to get some rest,” Bruce told him gently. Bucky fixed him with a confused look and turned his gaze back to Steve.

Steve nodded, affirming the doctor’s orders. “Bruce is one of the best healers we have. If he tells you to rest, then you need it.” He moved to ease Bucky back into a lying down position on the bed. They’d have to keep him here for now. Steve would post his best and most trusted guards here.

Bucky went easily and Bruce looked bemused. “I couldn’t get him to lie down. Nothing I said to him seemed to get through. Talking to you has been the most intelligible he’s been since I’ve started treating him,” Bruce spoke honestly as Steve pulled a fur over Bucky’s form.

Steve looked over his shoulder at the doctor. “That’s something at least. Right? He at least recognizes me.” He felt warmth in his heart at the thought. Even though Bucky seemed to forget all that he was, he remembered Steve.

Bruce nodded, looking slightly more hopeful. “Indeed, it is a start. It proves that he has some of his long-term memory left. Perhaps it will just take time for the rest of it to come back. I didn’t see any outward signs of head trauma beyond what you inflicted last night.” 

Steve winced at the reminder of having to knock Bucky out. He hoped he hadn’t aggravated whatever was wrong. But no, Bucky had seemed even more lost the night of the attack than he was now. “Whatever happened was either internal or happened long enough ago that the signs are healed,” Bruce finished.

Bucky settled further into the cot, his eyes slipping closed. Steve sat on a chair nearby the bed. He was used to sitting here with Tony during his appointments. It was odd, seeing Bucky there instead.

“Thank you, Bruce. I appreciate your help and discretion.” Steve watched as Bucky slipped into unconsciousness. Bruce nodded solemnly and then proceeded to clean his hands and organize a few herbs on the nearby shelves. He set some on the bedside table.

“When he wakes, it would be beneficial for him to drink a tea infused with this. I tried to get him to drink some earlier, but he wouldn’t move. Perhaps he’ll listen to you,” the doctor instructed quietly. Then, he shuffled out of the room, probably to see if there were any patience downstairs in the main area.

The fact that Bucky had recognized him gave Steve hope. It was just the start of understanding what was going on, though. Why had Bucky attacked them? Why would he come back to his home after all these years of waiting? Where had he been? These were all questions that simply couldn’t be answered unless Bucky’s mental state improved.

Steve stayed by Bucky’s side for a while longer, until he heard a gentle knock on the door. He stood and opened it, peering out wearily. When he saw Clint, he stepped aside, letting the guard in.

“I want a 24-hour watch on him, Clint,” Steve ordered. “I only want you, Natasha and Sam on this. You’re my three most trusted.” Clint nodded in understanding at Steve’s orders.

Clint looked over at Bucky’s sleeping form. “I…can't believe it, my Lord. He’s alive. After all this time?” Clint looked slightly haunted, but at the same time relieved. Steve understood the feeling. It was like seeing a ghost.

“I don’t know how. But he’s here with us now and that’s what matters,” Steve replied softly. Clint was one of the few that had been with Steve since childhood. Along with Natasha and Sam, they’d all grown up together.

“I’ll keep a watch on him, Steve. You go see your Omega,” Clint told him. Steve nodded and quickly told Clint about the tea Bruce had recommended before leaving the building. His mind was swirling with thoughts, and he wasn’t sure how to organize them, or deal with them.

He trudged back home, keeping a smile on for his people as they passed. He didn’t want to keep this from them for long, but they had to have a solid plan. They couldn’t let this information slip out in the wrong way. And Steve frankly wanted Bucky in a better mental state before then.

He swung the door open and saw Tony over the hearth, cooking something. Peter was on the rug, playing quietly. The toddler perked up when he saw his father and ran to him with a giggling laugh. Steve smiled and picked his son up, tossing him in the air before catching him again.

“Dada!” Peter giggled joyfully, one hand clutching his doll and the other steadying himself on Steve’s shoulder as he walked over to Tony. The pregnant Omega stopped his chore of cooking and glanced up at them.

Steve could see the hesitance in the Omega’s eyes, but there was warmth there too, with just being around his family. Tony leaned up to kiss Steve softly and then kissed their son on his forehead.

“How did it go?” Tony asked him as he stirred whatever was in the iron pot. It smelled good, a rabbit stew perhaps. Steve could see chunks of soft meat along with potatoes, carrots, and herbs.

“It went…better than I had hoped,” Steve spoke honestly as he let Peter down. The toddler ran back to his favorite place on the rug. He kept a watchful eye on the pup as he leaned against the stone of the hearth.

Tony looked up from his task and raised a curious eyebrow, obviously wanting to know more. Steve thanked the gods for his patient, rational Omega. How many mates would manage to be this calm in this situation? Tony was really trying for him, and it warmed Steve’s heart.

“He knew my name. Bruce said that’s the most intelligible he’s been since he woke. And when I mentioned that he was home, he said ‘clan’ in response to me. It was…promising,” Steve told him.

Tony looked…relieved. Steve loved Tony’s kind heart. Even though Bucky was a seeming threat to Tony’s place with Steve, he cared about Bucky’s wellbeing. It spoke volumes about Tony’s character and Steve was reminded yet again why he was so in love with his Omega.

“I’m glad. I had a feeling being around you would be good for him,” Tony said as he put the stirring ladle aside and let the stew simmer over the fire. He turned to face Steve more directly, a hand going to the roundness of his stomach. “I want him to heal. I want to understand what happened. I can’t lie and say that I’m entirely comfortable with him here but…he means a lot to you. So I want to give him a chance.”

Steve stepped closer to Tony and leaned down slightly so their foreheads rested against each others. “Thank you. I know this can’t be easy for you,” Steve told him tenderly.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but then stalled and smiled. He grabbed Steve’s hand in his and brought it to his stomach. “Feel that?” He asked gently, happiness in the brown of his eyes.

Their son was kicking and shifting in Tony’s womb. Steve pressed his hand against the roundness of Tony’s stomach, feeling what was surely a foot. He let out a delighted rumbling laugh. “Hello, Harley. Eager to see the world, hmm?” Steve talked to his unborn son in a dulcet tone.

They stayed like that for a moment more before eventually separating to go about their day. Steve watched over Peter as Tony finished their lunch. Steve immensely enjoyed these domestic times. They often got busy with the business of running their clan. Soft moments for home and family were cherished.

Night soon fell over the clan and they put Peter in his crib, the tired toddler easily went to sleep after a long day of play. They watched their sleeping boy for a moment before they went to their own bedroom.

A shifting shadow in the corner caught Steve’s eye and he immediately went on high alert. Tony gasped, hands going to his stomach protectively. The figure walked out into the moonlight and Steve sighed shakily as he saw Bucky.

“Bucky…you’re supposed to be in the medical room,” Steve told him. He stood in front of his Omega, protective. As much as he loved Bucky, he wasn’t exactly stable and Steve didn’t necessarily trust him after the previous night.

“I…I don’t want to scare you,” Bucky spoke up, and he wasn’t talking to Steve. He was looking over Steve’s shoulder where Tony was peering at him. Steve stilled in surprise and looked back over at Tony. The Omega was struck into silence, which didn’t happen often.

“Bucky, you shouldn’t be here,” Steve tried again. “You’re injured. You need to be in the medical building.” Bucky took a few more steps into the moonlight shining in through the window.

“Steve. I remember you. You were…small. Sick,” Bucky said quietly. Steve took in a shuddering breath. He’d been an incredibly sickly child. His parents hadn’t been sure of his survival. Bucky had been with him, every step of the way, every cold, every fever.

“That was a long time ago, Bucky. But you’re right, I was,” Steve kept the conversation going, though he was nervous. Bucky didn’t seem violent, but he didn’t know if that could change.

Bucky’s eyes went to Tony again. “This is your Omega. He spoke to me, earlier. He’s very strong. And beautiful, like a doll,” Bucky repeated his earlier thoughts to Steve, all the while looking Tony straight in the eyes. Tony shifted, not sure how to take the compliments. “Please, doll. I didn’t mean to try and hurt you,” Bucky pleaded with him.

Tony let out a soft breath and stepped out from behind Steve. “I know. It’s okay,” Tony told the Alpha. Steve wasn’t sure if that was entirely sincere or if Tony was just using his silver tongue. “We just want to know what happened last night, Bucky,” Tony told him gently.

Bucky shifted, eyes looking unsure. “I…I had a mission. I have to complete my missions. Always. But I saw Steve…I never thought I’d see Steve again,” Bucky said this as if it was a perfectly reasonable response. It just further confused both Tony and Steve.

“Okay,” Steve spoke up. He held his hands up as he stepped closer to the other Alpha. “Okay, we’re trying to understand, Buck. But you have to go back to the doctor’s now. Do you understand? You’re hurt,” Steve spoke plainly.

Bucky glanced up at him. “I know. I just…wanted to see you. I woke up and no one was there except for Natalia. I know her, too,” he said with a nod, matter of fact. Steve wondered how he’d gotten past Natasha. He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask.

“Where is Natasha now?” Tony asked for him. He looked a little worried. Natasha was their best warrior. If Bucky had slipped by her somehow, that was really telling. He put a hand on his stomach again, rubbing nervously.

Bucky’s eyes went to the movement and he seemed to notice the bump of Tony’s stomach for the first time. “She’s safe. Doll, you’re pregnant. They didn’t tell me that you were pregnant. I guess they don’t know.”

Steve stilled at that. “They?” He asked, but Bucky didn’t answer him. Just kept looking at Tony and his stomach. It honestly made Steve even more nervous than before.

“Yes, I am. My name is Tony, by the way,” the Omega spoke up, keeping eye contact with the confused Alpha the entire time. Bucky seemed to consider this and he nodded.

Then, without another word, he slipped out of their window, landing on the soft ground with practiced ease. Steve watched with wide eyes as he quickly made his way down the path toward the medical building.

Tony let out a rush of air, a breath that he hadn’t been aware of holding. “Gods above. What are we going to do? He’s totally lost. Slipped by our best guard. I’m…I’m worried that he’s going to show violent tendencies again, Steve,” Tony spoke up after a moment of silence passed in the room.

“I know. I am too.” The Alpha turned to his Omega and gave him a serious look. “Go to sleep, I’ll stay up and watch you and Peter for tonight.” Steve went to the nursery and scooped up their son. He put him on the side of the bed where he usually slept and laid a pillow down between mother and son so Tony didn’t accidentally roll over in the night.

He then moved over to a chair in the corner and sat down dutifully, eyes on his family. He wanted to trust Bucky, but he just simply couldn’t risk that. They had no idea if Bucky would get violent again.

Tony looked like he wanted to protest at Steve not getting any sleep but he knew that it would be futile. Steve wasn’t going to rest tonight. He was in full protective Alpha mode, his mind full of heavy and worrying thoughts. Tony let himself relax into bed and close his eyes, feeling as safe as he could, knowing his husband was watching him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! I'm sorry that I didn't get to it this weekend. I was at a convention and didn't have time to finish up the chapter! So, a mid-week update, and then another update this coming weekend! Two updates in one week yaaay! :)
> 
> Thank you so much to my readers, commenters, and kudo-givers!! <3
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

The next few weeks were difficult, but there was no denying that Bucky was getting better. He recognized more things, more people. He knew Sam and Clint and had soft conversations with Natasha in a language Tony didn’t understand. Steve said that Natasha had come to them from a foreign land and struggled to learn their language. Bucky, kind-hearted as he was, had learned hers as she learned theirs.

One thing was certain, Tony was immensely glad that he’d been rational enough to not hang the man. Whatever was wrong with him mentally was slowly melting away, revealing a caring and interesting person. It certainly didn’t hurt that the Alpha was beautiful.

Bucky still hadn’t told them about the missions he’d spoken of early on. Or who ‘they’ were, the ones that had apparently made him hurt people. These things immensely worried Tony but Bucky hadn’t seemed ready to tell them that yet.

The Omega was also incredibly nervous about how the clan might react once all of this was announced. He wasn’t sure how it would be taken, or if the people would say that his marriage to Steve was invalid because Bucky had never really died. Despite Steve’s reassurances that Tony and their sons weren’t going anywhere, the worry remained in his mind.

He had these thoughts again as he walked down the paths of their clan to the medical building. He had a basket of bread and cheeses for Bucky, and it was also time for another checkup. He was nearing seven months along now, and his bump was definitely not easy to hide anymore.

He stepped inside and took off his coat before carefully stepping up the stairs that led to the private room. He gave a soft knock, a specific pattern that indicated to whoever was inside that it was someone who knew Bucky was in there.

The door swung open to reveal Bucky, who gave him a soft albeit hesitant smile. Tony could understand. It couldn’t be easy for him, considering the circumstances. “Hello, doll,” Bucky greeted. 

Tony had to admit, the nickname had grown on him. At first, it had been how Bucky remembered him. ‘The Omega with the doll face and the doe eyes’. He’d almost always call Tony that in conversations with others. Now, he was a bit more mentally present, so he knew Tony’s name, but chose to call him ‘doll’ out of habit.

Tony smiled back and slipped inside. “Good morning, Bucky,” he greeted in return. He left the basket on the table nearby and Bucky went to it immediately. In order to keep this a secret from most of the clan, they had to feed the Alpha up here, which required smuggled foods in baskets, with the hope that no one noticed.

Though, Tony was starting to feel a sense of guilt. The Alpha being cooped up in this room all day and all night, being kept secret from his own clan. Bucky did slip out in the middle of the night now and then to visit him and Steve. It had put the couple on edge at first, but when it became apparent that Bucky didn’t mean further harm, they’d felt better about it. Still, Tony wasn’t sure how much longer he wanted to keep Bucky in here like this. It felt wrong.

Bruce was tinkering with medicines and glanced over his shoulder. “Ah, Tony. Right on time. Please, have a seat,” the doctor gently instructed. Tony hopped up on the bed that Bucky usually slept in. The sheets were crisp and clean, obviously changed recently for Tony’s visit.

Bucky sat in the corner of the room where a small table and chair had been set up for him. The Alpha’s eyes were on the Omega, curious. This didn’t bother Tony as much as it probably should have. 

Bruce went on with the checkup, gently feeling around Tony’s abdomen for any noticeable signs that something was wrong. He checked between Tony’s legs and at that point, Bucky looked away politely, ducking his head down a bit and letting long hair cover his face. Tony couldn’t help but smile a little as he noticed that. 

When Bruce was finally finished and both Tony and pup were deemed healthy as far as current medicine could tell, Tony got off the bed and rearranged his clothes. He hesitated a moment as he watched Bucky, still turned away. Bruce left the room to go tend to some clan members waiting downstairs. At this point, he trusted Bucky not to act violently toward Tony.

“I was thinking…perhaps it is time to tell the clan of your return. Is that something you would be ready for?” Tony spoke up, obviously talking to the Alpha at the table. He kept his tone soft, unassuming. Bucky didn’t like sudden loud noises. They’d learned that early on.

Bucky tensed and turned to look up at the Omega with unsure blue-gray eyes. They didn’t just keep Bucky here for Tony and Steve’s peace of mind. Bucky had also been a factor. He’d certainly been in no fit mental state for a clan reunion. Even still, the people would be expecting Bucky as he had been. They wouldn’t be prepared for how much he’d changed.

“Are you sure?” Bucky croaked, looking a little scared. Tony felt a pull of something in his chest, pity perhaps, but no, it was stronger than that. Not as fickle. He didn’t try to analyze it all too much as he took a few careful steps closer to the Alpha.

“Yes, I’m sure. As long as you’re ready,” Tony answered him, giving a nod. He was nervous of course but he couldn’t condone keeping Bucky locked in this room. The Alpha was much better than he had been a month ago.

Bucky shifted in his chair and glanced down at his hands, which were rested in his lap. “I…I don’t know. They’ll want who I was before. I’m not him,” Bucky said sadly, looking torn.

Tony sighed and moved just a little bit closer. He reached out and put a gentle hand on Bucky’s shoulder. The Alpha didn’t seem to mind the touch; in fact, he leaned into it. It seemed to Tony as if Bucky was absolutely touch starved, but too afraid to ask for it.

“Steve and I will tell the people what happened, to the best of our ability. You won’t have to do any of the talking if you don’t want to. I’m sure that you’re tired of being a secret, Bucky. You’re a person of your own. You deserve to walk among your people in the daylight,” Tony reassured. 

The Alpha didn’t look so sure, but he nodded in agreement anyway. He glanced up at Tony, meeting his gaze, looking directly into his eyes. “You’re not afraid? Not jealous? You should hate me,” Bucky decided, frowning as he admitted to these thoughts.

Tony was astonished for a moment, so much so that his response got caught in his throat at first. “I’m not afraid…and well, I can’t lie and say I’m not the slightest bit jealous, but I certainly don’t hate you. I care for Steve, and Steve cares for you so…that means you are part of my clan. I wish I knew more details about what happened to you but I understand,” Tony replied, keeping his tone gentle.

Bucky looked a bit awed at this answer and then looked away. “You don’t have to be jealous, doll. You’re beautiful. Steve loves you, and the clan loves you. They don’t want me. I’m nothing; I’m broken. You’re…everything I’m not,” Bucky lamented. Tony noticed that the Alpha’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his heart broke.

“Don’t…don’t say those things about yourself. Steve loves you too, and so do your people. Just because something terrible happened to you doesn’t mean they don’t want you.” Tony gently rubbed at Bucky’s shoulder where his hand rested.

Bucky was silent, choosing not to say anything to that. Tony knew that he was silently disagreeing with Tony’s reassurances. That would just have to be something they worked on, then.

“When you’re ready, Steve and I are prepared to organize an announcement. Okay?” Tony spoke up again when the silence stretched on. Bucky hesitated a moment and then nodded in agreement.

Tony decided to leave the Alpha to himself, for now, and let him think about his decision. The Omega slipped out of the room and made his way back home. Steve and Peter were sitting by the hearth. The pup was asleep against his father’s chest as Steve read a book. Tony smiled at the quiet scene and went about shedding his coat and shoes before joining them.

Steve offered his Omega a soft smile and a whispered greeting, so he wouldn’t wake their slumbering child. Tony smiled back and reached out, running a gentle hand down Peter’s small back. He loved his family so immensely, it made his heart hurt sometimes.

“How was your appointment?” Steve whispered as he marked his place in his book and then set it aside so he could pay attention to Tony’s answer. The Omega had always loved that about Steve. He genuinely cared about Tony’s day and what the Omega had to say, whether it was positive, or a grievance.

Tony nodded. “Everything is fine,” he answered in his own soft whisper. He hesitated a moment before continuing. “I spoke to Bucky,” he admitted. Steve turned his head a bit, looking curious and giving a silent reaction as a sign for Tony to continue. Tony sighed and thought about his words carefully. “I told him that if he was ready…we could announce his return to the clan.” Tony looked up to see his husband’s reaction.

Steve looked surprised at first. “And? What did he say?” Steve asked, hope in his eyes. Tony knew that Steve wanted Bucky to be integrated back into society as soon as possible. But there were so many factors to consider, so many things that had kept them from letting the people know. Tony hated keeping a secret from their people. He’d always vowed to never be a leader that withheld information. But this was beyond delicate. And it was personal.

“He told me that he wasn’t sure. He worried how the people will react,” Tony replied honestly. “I told him that whenever he was ready, you and I were prepared to move forward with the announcement.”

Steve nodded, though he looked somewhat troubled. It would be quite a significant announcement and Bucky wasn’t entirely healed. However, he was much better than he had been and this seemed like a good time to let the people know.

“Okay. We’ll leave it up to him, then. Give him as much time as he needs,” Steve decided, agreeing with Tony. Their son shifted where he was on his father’s chest and gave a quiet yawn.

Tony smiled softly down at the pup and continued to run gentle circles over the child’s back. “Has he been asleep for long?” Tony asked his husband. He didn’t want Peter to nap for too long, as it would make it so he refused to sleep when night came along.

“Hmm, we could give him another quarter hour,” Steve answered. Tony gently stood, leaning over to kiss both his son and his husband before leaving to get some things done. He certainly didn’t let his pregnancy impact his effort in his workshop or his duties to his people.

The day passed and soon, night fell over their clan. Tony went to put Peter in his crib across the hall as Steve walked into their bedroom. The Omega heard a soft murmuring from his husband and an answering low voice coming from the bedroom.

Tony sighed and looked his sleeping son over once more before he made his way across the hall to his and his husband’s bedroom. No doubt it was Bucky. Though these visits had been few, they’d happened enough that Tony was no longer startled.

Sure enough, as Tony entered, he saw Bucky sitting on the chair in the corner of their room. Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed and talking to the other Alpha with low, patient tones. Steve’s gaze went up to Tony as he shuffled in and joined his husband, sitting down carefully.

Bucky glanced at both of them and fell silent, looking unsure. Tony took pity on the man for the umpteenth time. “It’s okay, you can keep speaking. Is there something you want to talk about?” Tony asked. He had a feeling that Bucky wanted to share some thoughts on their discussion that they’d had earlier in the day.

Bucky stilled for a moment before he nodded, seemingly getting some of his courage back. “Yes…I…I have some things that need to be said,” Bucky admitted in a quiet tone.

Both Tony and Steve gave the struggling Alpha encouraging looks. “It’s okay, Buck. You can speak freely here,” Steve encouraged further. Tony leaned back a bit and put a casual hand on his round stomach. He caught Bucky’s eyes darting there quickly.

“If the announcement is going to be made, I want everyone to know what I know. As best as I can recall,” Bucky continued. He looked down at his lap, wringing his hands slightly. “There is a lot that has come back to me recently, but I’ve been too afraid to share it with you.”

That didn’t bode well, Tony thought. He was definitely concerned about whatever was making Bucky this nervous. Of course, the Alpha was usually quiet and confused, but he’d never been quite like this, not since his first few days.

Bucky took a shuddering breath as he continued. “I was captured. I remember it now. I woke up at the bottom of the cliffs. I was being dragged.” As Bucky recalled this, Tony felt Steve stiffen up quite a bit. He reached a comforting hand over to rest on his knee. He knew Steve still blamed himself for not finding Bucky’s body.

“They tortured me. Every day, for hours and hours. They threatened to kill you, Steve. They made me feel like I was drowning. Drew blood wherever they could. I was starved, deprived of sleep. Time started to blend together. I didn’t know where I was, or when it was, and eventually… I forgot who I was entirely.” Bucky’s voice was a rough croak. Obviously, this was hard for him to talk about.

Tony’s heart broke. Bucky hadn’t been his husband and he felt terrible pain for the Alpha. He couldn’t imagine how Steve was feeling, the grief that he was dealing with in this moment. But they needed to let Bucky speak. This was a huge step forward.

“When I was nothing but a shell, they finally used me. Sent me on missions to do their dirty work. The Asset, they called me. I was a tool, designed to accomplish delicate tasks that couldn’t be done with brute force of an army.” Bucky took a shuddering breath, thinking about his next words carefully. “I did so many terrible things for them. I’m haunted by it, I can’t stop seeing all the people they made me kill.”

Tony’s blood felt like ice in his veins. It was such a terrible tale, something from unimaginable nightmares. The things this man had been through, Tony couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

“Who? Who were they, Buck?” Steve asked, his voice shaking. Tony had a feeling he knew the answer. He had a feeling that Steve knew as well. But they were both pleading that it wasn’t the case.

Bucky looked up at them, meeting Steve’s eyes.

“Hydra.”

Tony took a shuddering breath and tried to calm himself down. Steve went completely still with stress beside him. It seemed like Hydra would never give them a moment’s peace, even in defeat.

“Schmidt was killed that day, but that didn’t stop them,” Bucky continued on. “They made it seem like they’d been defeated and they slowly infiltrated other tribes. They got into positions of power, with the plan of one day taking over the continent from the inside.” He glanced at Tony seriously. “Obadiah was a member, as you now know. He had many followers in the Stark tribe. He acted foolishly, tried to attack too early. But he wasn’t the only remnant. They still live on in other places, hiding in the shadows.”

Tony was shaking at this point, not wanting to believe what Bucky was telling them. Hydra couldn’t still be out there. They’d been defeated. Twice. How could this horrific faction still be haunting them?

“They sent me to kill you. Both of you, and your son. But when I saw your face, Steve, when you said my name, their conditioning started to break away.” He laughed bitterly. “It was a mistake to send me here. They should have known that I would recognize you and my clan, no matter what they’d done to me,” Bucky finished quietly.

Both Tony and Steve were in a state of shock for a long moment. They were both trying to take in what they’d just been told. It was very obvious to Tony now that Bucky was a victim. It was a miracle that the Alpha had even survived such treatment.

Steve let out a soft breath and stood, walking over to the other Alpha. To his husband. Tony had no illusions. Steve still loved Bucky, it was painfully obvious. Tony knew he would never cheat, and he trusted Steve wholeheartedly on that front, but he could see how much it pained Steve to not be able to have Bucky back completely.

He was only half listening as Steve put a gentle hand on Bucky’s shoulder and murmured soft reassurances to him. He was caught up in his own thoughts, his hand running over his stomach worryingly.

“Do you have any names? Do you remember who sent you here?” Tony asked the question suddenly as he thought of it, breaking the soft moment between the two Alphas. They both look chastised and Steve took an appropriate step away from Bucky. They no doubt thought that Tony was feeling jealous by their closeness, which, yes, he could admit to feeling that slightly.

It was more than that, however. He loved Steve with everything he had, and obviously, Steve loved him just as much. But Steve also loved Bucky. A part of Steve’s heart belonged to the other Alpha and Tony loved his husband far too much to keep that away from him. But that was a discussion for another time. Now, they had far more pressing matters to attend to.

Bucky cleared his throat and nodded. “I do. Pierce. Alexander Pierce. He is my most recent handler. He gives me direct orders, and I am supposed to report to him. He won’t be suspicious yet. It’s a two-month travel to where his operations are set up. In a little over a month’s time, however, he will realize that I’m not returning,” Bucky supplied helpfully.

Tony cursed softly from where he was sitting. Pierce. Of course. He’d known the man well, a respected member of his father’s council. A close friend of Obadiah’s as well. It made sense that he would be behind this, being one of the few that were unaccounted for after the war.

“He won’t risk attacking,” Steve said. “Hydra is scattered and weak after the recent loss. We’ve allied with many neighboring clans, and Wakanda is going to be among them soon. We have too much military power for him to act just because he realizes Bucky won’t be returning,” he finished his thoughts in a low tone.

Tony nodded in agreement. “Though, we can’t be sure how far his influence reaches in the other clans. If they could hide as well as they did in my childhood clan, then there is no telling where his spies are set up elsewhere,” Tony said tiredly.

“They don’t tell me much. I don’t know their inner workings. They’d give me details about my mission, a few names to meet along the way to help accomplish my task, but they were hardly ever high profile. I suppose they figured that I could betray them one day,” Bucky said, looking like he regretted not being able to tell them more.

“It’s all right. This is already an advantage. We’ll have time to organize against their threat,” Tony answered. He looked up at Bucky and gave the Alpha a sincere look. “I know this wasn’t easy. Thank you for telling us. I’m glad your recovery has progressed enough for you to remember what you have.”

Bucky looked unsure at Tony’s sincere words, torn between surprise and gratefulness. The Alpha ended up just nodding, staying silent as he shifted in the chair he was sat in.

“I…I’m ready. I want to rejoin our people. I want them to know the truth,” Bucky said finally after another silence passed over the three of them. Tony felt relief at that. He certainly hadn’t wanted to keep something like this from their people.

“Good,” Tony said with a nod, and he stood carefully. “We’ll plan for an announcement within the week.” The sooner the better, Tony figured, though he wanted a few days to think about how they were going to say all of this.

Bucky stood as well, shifting slightly and Tony noted that he seemed like he wanted to stay. That was an idea. Tony supposed if he intended to let Steve have his other husband as well, the Alpha would no doubt be living with them. But they’d had enough heavy discussion for one night.

Bucky moved quickly, wordless as he moved to their window and slipped out of it with alarming efficiency. Neither Lord was able to get a word in before Bucky was gone, padding silently along the street.

Steve turned to look out of the window, watching Bucky go. Tony quietly walked over to his husband, reaching to put a gentle hand on Steve’s back, silently reassuring. They didn’t have to say anything. 

They both knew that regardless of the circumstance, nothing would change the fact that they would remain a united front.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! This one is equal parts intense and fluffy lol.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)
> 
> Thank you to my readers, kudo-givers, and commenters!! <3

An announcement was made the next morning that there would be a clan gathering in a few days time. Tony wanted to make sure that they had all the details, and that they knew exactly how they were going to tell this to their people as plainly as possible.

The people seemed curious, and many rumors filtered around the clan, but for the most part, they continued on with their daily lives. Meanwhile, Tony and Steve fretted over every factor of what they would say and tried their best to comfort Bucky’s nervousness.

Eventually, the time passed on, and it was the day that they had been preparing for. A crowd started to gather early on, wanting to get a good place for the important announcement. Tony couldn’t help but feel anxiety in his heart. What if the people wanted him to step down, with Bucky alive? He couldn’t shake those fears.

When the time came, the communal area was completely full. Tony was sure everyone who was physically able to attend was there. It was just as big of a crowd as an execution usually got. That definitely didn’t do anything to quell Tony’s worries.

The Omega felt a strong hand on his lower back and he looked up to see his mate. Steve gave him a reassuring smile, though Tony could see that there was a slight nervousness in the Alpha’s eyes as well. They just had to stand together, remain strong, no matter the outcome.

They stepped up onto the platform, and the murmuring of the crowd fell silent as they saw their Lords take their places. Guards and the religious leaders of their clan flanked them as well, though Tony wanted him and Steve to do the speaking. Something this important should come directly from them.

Tony looked around at his people, and they looked back intently, completely silent now, awaiting to hear the news of whatever would cause this much of a stir within the community.

“People of the Rogers-Stark clan. We called this announcement today so we could divulge some very important news that we have recently become aware of,” Tony started, making sure to project his voice. There was worried murmuring in the crowd for a second before it quieted again.

“Some of you may know this, some of you may not, but my husband, and your Lord, had a husband before me. He was thought dead, a victim in the battles this clan raged before our union.” Tony waited, watching as the people whispered and stared with baited breath.

Many of the people that had been here since before the union of the two clans didn’t look surprised at this information, just had a look of mourning. Many of Tony’s people looked surprised, obviously not knowing about the previous husband or the wars the Rogers clan had fought before Steve and Tony’s marriage.

“As Fate would allow, James Buchanan Barnes, your Lord’s husband before me, is not dead,” Tony declared. There was an immediate reaction. The whispering turned into loud exclamations of shock and hope. Tony noted the mixed reaction, but he didn’t stop his announcement.

“He was captured, by the very group of people we won our freedom from two years ago. Hydra.” This caused the murmuring to silence again, the people looking at their Lords in disbelief and fear. They thought they would never have to hear that dreaded name again after the victory.

“They tortured him brutally, forced him to do unspeakable tasks once he was a shell of a man.” Some of Steve’s childhood people looked terribly upset at this news, some even crying. Obviously, Bucky had been and still was beloved by them. “He found his way back to his people, ironically, because of one of these tasks. He is with us again, and he has taken time to recover, though he is not the same man some of you might remember.”

Tony turned slightly, looking over where Bucky was waiting nearby, covered by the tapestry hanging at the back of the podium. “Bucky. Come and join your people once more,” Tony invited softly, holding a hand out.

Silence at first, but then, as Bucky stepped out from the curtain and took uncertain steps toward Tony and Steve, gasps were heard and cries of joy from Steve’s native peoples. Many that had come from Tony’s lands just looked confused and shocked by this information.

Steve was fighting back tears as Tony took Bucky’s hand in his. The Omega wanted to show the people that he held no ill will. He knew what this meant, and he wasn’t against Steve’s first husband returning.

Joyful cries and shocked whispers mingled in the air. Bucky looked a little overwhelmed, and Tony did not at all expect the Alpha to have to speak. He squeezed Bucky’s hand a bit to try and comfort him, and it was enough that the Alpha stood by his side as Steve took over.

“My first husband has returned to us, and this is a celebration. However, worse news is coupled with his return,” Steve warned and the people listened intently again. “As Bucky has healed in private this past month, his memory slowly returned to him. He has informed us that Hydra is still among the ranks of some clans. Their defeat is merely a show to bide their time,” Steve finished.

The joy and casual confusion was swept from the crowd swiftly at that information, replaced by horror and fearful disbelief. There was crying for a whole different reason now, as the people hoped to the gods that this wouldn’t mean another war.

“We know they’re still out there, infiltrating clans as I speak to you now. But they are weak. They wouldn’t dare attack us at a time like this. We believe that their threat is minimal to us. However, this doesn’t mean their wicked ways aren’t affecting other clans around us. It might be a long search, but we will do our best to help any of our allies who become suspicious of Hydra infiltration,” Steve informed, voice stoic, strong Alpha tones.

Steve turned to look at Bucky, reaching out to take his hand as well. “What matters most now is the continued recovery of my first husband, and we should allow ourselves celebration. The time will come to find the last of Hydra. And when it does, this tribe and our allies will snuff it out once and for all,” Steve promised.

This was met with cheers. Their clan had gone through an entire mix of emotions during the announcements, but Tony was hopeful that they felt safe enough to celebrate the return of a member of their clan.

Once the announcement was finished, the people dispersed and readied for a celebratory feast. Any type of communal celebration like this had everyone putting down their usual duties for the day and helping with the feast preparations. Even the Lords, high religious leaders, and council members joined the people to cook and set up fires. It was a Rogers tradition that Tony had immediately fell in love with and participated in wholeheartedly.

Bucky decided to join them, sticking by Steve and Tony’s side most of the time. He was obviously nervous with the crowd, but he wanted to be present and he wanted the people to see him.

More than a few clan members from the original Rogers clan came up to Bucky with happy tears in their eyes. They bowed and kissed Bucky’s knuckles in respect, looking beyond joyful at his return. Bucky said his thanks quietly, a far cry from what he had been like before his capture, but it was a good start.

Tony was relieved that there hadn’t been one question about who was rightfully Steve’s husband and who would be the heir. Perhaps some were thinking it, but the celebration was a good excuse to eat and drink, and it quieted any of those thoughts. Tony was grateful but somewhat confused. He’d thought there would be more questions from his side of the tribe in particular.

As the night went on, Bucky got a little bolder and went to talk quietly with Natasha and Clint. Tony saw this as a good time to talk with Steve about his thoughts.

“Steve…why are people unconcerned about who is your rightful husband now?” Tony asked, looking at his feet worriedly. He still couldn’t shake the horrible thought of Steve leaving him and choosing Bucky. Steve looked over at his Omega and gave a soft, gentle laugh.

Tony looked up with a fierce pout, not amused by Steve’s casual behavior in response to such a question. “Tony, your people were forced to see love in such an ordered way. In reality, love is fluid. My people have no qualms about Alphas being together or Omegas. And…they have no qualms with multiple bonds,” Steve told him quietly, hinting.

Tony blinked and thought this through. Of course, he knew it was true. His people had been unknowingly influenced by Hydra’s worldview. Many clans were, no doubt. The Rogers clan had escaped such influence and viewed love in a much more casual way. Of course, Steve’s people would not care that Steve had two husbands. It was more common here than most places.

“Yes…I can see that. But it is my childhood people that I worry about. Some may cling to the old way of thinking, just because it is all they know. They might feel threatened by my place, and in turn their place, with Bucky here now,” Tony tried to explain to his husband.

Steve hummed and turned, taking Tony’s hands in his. “Well, it is good that those people are not Lords of our clan, isn’t it? I love you so immensely, Tony. I’m not giving you or my sons up for anything or anyone. I love Bucky too, though. You must know that. He is my first love. I will not turn him away from his clan. He has a right to be here,” Steve said, as he looked Tony in the eyes, serious but gentle.

Tony nodded and broke their gaze for a moment as he thought of what he would say next. “And…multiple bonds. That is what you want? You want him as well.” Tony knew it was true, but he also knew that Steve wouldn’t pursue it without Tony’s consent.

Steve sighed and kissed Tony’s hands briefly. “I will not lie and say that I don’t miss Bucky in that regard. But there are two factors that keep me from such a goal. Firstly, I would need you to be all right with that situation, wholeheartedly. And I can see that you are not yet ready. Secondly, Bucky is recovering from an ordeal that stretched on for years. He is in no mental state to agree to such an arrangement. We all need time. So for now, I belong to only you. Understand?” Steve asked him, searching his eyes again.

Tony didn’t break away from the eye contact this time. He nodded, relief flooding through him. Steve was such a wonderfully kind man. The only kind thing his father had ever done for Tony was to arrange this marriage, and even that had been done unknowingly.

“Okay. I understand,” Tony agreed softly, nodding. Steve leaned down to kiss him softly and Tony hummed into it, enjoying the nice moment of intimacy by a communal fire that crackled.

They were interrupted with a giggle and a sudden weight at their legs. Tony looked down to see their son and he couldn’t help but smile. Peter gave a happy laugh and a grin, no doubt exhilarated at being allowed to stay up this late. Well, more like he hadn’t gone down and Sam, who had been guarding him, had given up and brought him down to the festivities.

“Oh, he really can run off if he wants to!” Wanda’s voice came from their left and they turned to see her, catching her breath as she carried one twin on her hip, the other in Vision’s arms, who was across the path. “I’m sorry my Lords. Peter and William were playing very nicely, and suddenly, our little heir was off!” She laughed.

Tony smiled and leaned down to pick his son up. “He does that. Little troublemaker, you are,” Tony teased as he kissed his son’s cheek. This elicited a giggle from Peter. “I have him, Wanda. Go enjoy the feast,” Tony told the priestess, who nodded, bowed, and went to join her husband.

A soft moment of peace passed over the family, and then Tony felt the air shift next to them. He looked over and saw Bucky standing there, apparently having finished his conversation with Natasha and Clint. He was looking at Peter with wide eyes, uncertain.

Peter looked right back at the Alpha and waved. “Hi!” The toddler greeted, brown eyes curious but unafraid. Bucky tensed a little bit at that as if he didn’t know what to say. Steve was trying very hard to hide a smile.

“Would you like to hold him?” Tony offered softly. Bucky looked at Tony with wide eyes, like the Omega was crazy to offer him such a thing. Tony shifted Peter and held the pup out to Bucky in another wordless invitation.

Bucky hesitated another moment before he finally took Peter in his arms. Peter laughed happily and reached up to play with Bucky’s long hair. “Who you?” Peter asked, poking Bucky’s forehead now with an insistent finger.

“Bucky,” the Alpha answered the child in a quiet tone. Peter seemed to consider this but then got right back to poking and playing with Bucky’s hair. Even as the toddler gave a rough tug, Bucky didn’t wince and held on to the child carefully.

Tony couldn’t help but smile warmly at the scene. It wasn’t that long ago that he would have never trusted Bucky enough to hold his son like this. But the Alpha was making very good strides in getting better, and the real man was starting to show himself more and more. Tony trusted that man. He trusted the Bucky who Steve had married.

“How does it feel, Buck? Being a part of your clan again?” Steve asked him, the game gentle look in his eyes as he watched the other Alpha hold his son. It was probably as close as the two would ever get to having children of their own, Tony realized.

Bucky looked unsure how to answer at first, but then he spoke up. “I suppose it feels good. The crowds make me nervous, and I have to remember how to handle everyone bowing at me,” Bucky told them honestly.

“Buh! Buh!” Peter suddenly interrupted their conversation. The adults were confused at first before they realized that was what Peter was going to call Bucky, as he was unable to fully pronounce his entire name. The toddler tugged at a stray piece of long hair as if that would get the Alpha’s attention faster.

“Uhm. Yes?” Bucky answered the pup, and Tony had to swallow down his laughter. The poor Alpha looked entirely lost with the child in his arms. Meanwhile, Peter obviously loved the attention.

Peter pointed in the direction of their house, silently saying that they should go home now. No doubt the toddler was sleepy but didn’t want to admit it. Bucky blinked and turned to look where Peter was pointing. “You would like to go home?” Bucky clarified.

Peter nodded earnestly, smiling slightly as if proud of himself that an adult had understood him. Peter’s words were coming slowly but surely, though, at only two, his vocabulary and pronunciation of words weren’t quite there yet.

Bucky looked over at Tony and Steve and went to hand Peter back to them. The pup shrieked, refusing to go to either of his parents. He wasn’t going to let Bucky put him down at all, it seemed. “No! Buh! Go home now!” Peter clarified, at least that’s what he thought he was doing.

Bucky gave Steve a helpless look, obviously totally lost. Tony couldn’t stop the laughter this time, chuckling behind his hand. “He’s not going to let you put him down,” Tony told him once he’d recovered from his laughing. “Besides…you’re living with us now,” the Omega said with a sure nod.

Bucky looked uncertain as he tucked Peter back onto his hip, much to the toddler’s happiness. “Are you sure?” Bucky asked, looking worried. Tony’s heart broke for the man. Bucky obviously didn’t trust himself, and he didn’t think that Tony and Steve should trust him either.

“Yes. We’re sure,” Steve spoke up clearly. “You don’t have to stay in that little medical room anymore. Come on, it’s late. We all need our rest after today.” Steve led them both away from the celebrations and toward the house. A few passing clan members bowed to them and wished them a good night as they went.

Tony and Steve had cleaned out one of the bedrooms for Bucky to stay in. Tony wasn’t quite ready for the possibility of anything more than that. And Steve completely understood. They hadn’t had time to set up much and they didn’t want to add too much either. They both wanted Bucky to make it his own, to make his own space.

They trudged into the house and locked the door behind them. Peter was started to fall asleep against Bucky’s shoulder as the three of them walked upstairs. Steve led them into the nursery and nodded to Bucky, silently giving him permission to put Peter into the crib.

Bucky looked a little hesitant but eventually, he slowly eased Peter off of him and into the crib. The toddler was asleep before his little head hit the pillow, breathing deeply. The three of them all took a moment to watch the pup before they dispersed.

It felt odd, having Bucky here with them, but besides that Tony didn’t feel anything else. He’d expected to feel something. Fear, jealousy. But none of that came up as he watched the Alpha put his son in the crib. It was just…contentment.

The two Lords showed Bucky to his room next. The Alpha looked around, looking disbelieving at the bed in the corner. The dresser and the small desk. Like he didn’t deserve any small kindness. Tony knew for a fact that’s what the Alpha was internally thinking, though he wouldn’t say it out loud, to spare their pity.

“Thank you,” Bucky croaked, looking back at them as he finally finished staring at the room. Tony smiled a bit and leaned on the nearby doorframe, a hand going to his pregnant stomach on instinct. Steve reached out to put a gentle hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Of course, Bucky. You’re home now,” Steve answered him. A soft moment passed between the two Alphas, as they stared at each other. Tony almost felt like he was intruding on their moment. Surprisingly, though, he didn’t feel the bitterness of jealousy. He really should have at that moment, but he honestly just wanted the two Alphas to be happy.

“Will you just kiss him so we can go to bed?” Tony asked with a sigh, the little smile still on his face to indicate that he wasn’t angry. Steve and Bucky both blinked and looked over at the Omega, twin expressions of guilt on their faces. Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m not angry or jealous. Should be, but I’m not. Go on,” he reassured them.

Steve stared at his Omega for a long moment, and after Tony gave him one more reassuring look and a nod, Steve turned back to Bucky. The two Alphas leaned in closer to each other and Tony watched as their lips just barely pressed together.

It only lasted a moment, before Bucky was pulling away, red on his cheeks. It seemed Steve was right about Bucky not quite being ready for anything romantic, but this was a good, slow start.

“Good night, Bucky,” Tony said softly, offering another smile as reassurance before he walked to his and Steve’s bedroom. He heard his husband say the same thing to the lost Alpha before he followed, Bucky’s door closing with a quiet click.

Once Tony and Steve were in their room, door shut, Tony began to undress for bed. He felt Steve’s presence behind him. He sighed. “What? I don’t mind, really. You think I’m going to be mad at you for wanting to kiss your first and lost love? I’m not a monster,” Tony said quietly.

“I…” Steve started, heavy footfalls getting closer and then Tony felt hands on his hips. “I just want you to know that I meant what I said earlier tonight. I know neither you or Bucky are ready. I’m fine with that,” Steve answered.

Tony scoffed and turned to face his husband. “Steve. A little kiss doesn’t mean you’re going to reform your bond. But I’m going to go crazy if you two give each other those lovelorn eyes all the time. I’m not going to be mad if you show a little affection,” Tony comforted. He knew Steve must be feeling guilty like he was somehow cheating even though Tony had been there the whole time and gave his blessing.

Steve seemed to think on this for a moment before he nodded his understanding. “Okay. It’ll be a good start. Just little things. Hand holding, a few kisses. Nothing more,” Steve agreed.

Tony smiled and leaned up to kiss his husband. He definitely did not think about the fact that those lips had just been on Bucky’s. Nope. Not at all. Steve kissed him back, slow and easy before pulling away to get ready for bed as well.

Tony eased under their sheets and furs and sighed happily as he felt Steve join him. A protective arm wrapped around his middle, a large hand settling on the swell of his belly. Harley gave a little kick as an answering pressure and Tony smiled into the pillow.

Yes, he could admit that this situation was…unprecedented. There were definitely concerns, and things wouldn’t be entirely easy going forward, but at this moment, with his husband and their growing family?

He was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late with the update this week, but to make up for it, this chapter is pure fluff and family. (And we see a new appearance...hint hint!)
> 
> Thank you to all my readers, kudo-givers, and commenters!! <3
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

Messengers were sent to all of their neighboring allies once the announcement was made to their people. Tony wanted everyone to be aware of Hydra’s possible influence within other clan’s ranks. And that’s exactly what happened. The news spread quickly, like wildfire. Soon, clans across the entire continent were very aware of the possibility that members of the radical group could be in their midst.

At the very least, this gave them time. Hydra would not dare to attack now, with everyone so vigilant. Surely their numbers in important aspects of society weren’t high enough to launch a full-blown attack. It effectively put a stop to their plans and had the added benefit of rooting a few more Hydra members out as awareness was increased.

Talks with Wakanda continued, and they decided to meet in a few months time, after the birth of Tony and Steve's second child. It was a historical moment, as the people of Wakanda had been isolationist for many, many generations. The new king wanted to open his borders to alliances, and the Stark-Rogers clan was the first among them.

Two months passed and Tony grew even heavier with his second son. It was only a matter of time before the day came. It wasn’t exactly unexpected this time since he made it to a very full nine months. Peter had been early, a little too tiny, but Harley was seemingly determined to stay in Tony’s womb for as long as healthily possible.

Finally, though, the moment came. Tony was sitting at his writing desk when the first pain lanced through him. He took a sharp intake of breath in reaction, but the pain was gone as soon as it had occurred. He recognized it, though, having been through this once before.

Luckily, Peter was over at Wanda and Vision’s, playing with the twins. Tony didn’t have to worry about grabbing his toddler before he went to find the Alphas and go to the medical building.

Tony calmly got up from his desk and went to find his husband. He was no doubt out with Bucky. They went for runs, or sometimes walks, getting in some exercise and letting Bucky enjoy the fresh air. Now that Bucky had the freedom to enjoy it, he loved the outdoors, so it was good for him. Plus, Tony knew they snuck in soft kisses and touches behind the trees. Not that he minded at all.

These past two months had been…interesting. Tony was slowly getting used to Bucky being in his house. He trusted the Alpha around Peter, and he trusted that Steve would not take things further with Bucky without asking if Tony was ready. Seeing the gentle, casual touches of the two Alphas had become commonplace, and Tony often found himself smiling with fondness at the sight of them holding hands or sharing a soft kiss.

Bucky was still healing, little memories popping up now and then that had seemingly been forgotten. He wasn’t anything like he had been, according to Steve and everyone else who had known him before, but Tony found that he was fond of him as he was. Bucky was a sweet, quiet man, who found joy in little things. Maybe that wasn’t how he’d been before, but Tony enjoyed the man he was now.

It definitely didn’t hurt that the Alpha was attractive. Tony had toyed with the idea, only to himself. He knew that he wouldn’t be entirely opposed to inviting Bucky to their bed, eventually. However, the three of them hadn't quite gotten to that particular bridge yet.

But now wasn’t the time for such thoughts. He had to find those Alphas and get over to the medical building. He knew he had hours yet before things got too drastic, but he’d rather be overly prepared.

He finally found them, running and sparring along a fence edge, Steve laughing as Bucky gave him fond looks and smiles. Tony rolled his eyes as they tackled each other, playing and wrestling in the dirt, laughing all the while. Typical Alphas.

Tony waddled over to them with a grunt. And yes, he could admit that he was officially at a waddle at this point. It came with the territory of being nine months pregnant. He put both hands over his stomach and took a deep breath as he slowly but surely got over to them.

The Alphas noticed him as he got closer and sat up, still grinning like idiots. Steve looked him over, love and desire in his eyes, though Tony wasn’t sure why. He was incredibly big and had stretch marks now, from both of his pregnancies. But Steve had always claimed to love them; kissing them at night and claiming they were a reminder of Tony’s gift of creating life.

“How did I know I would find you two rut-heads out here in the mud?” Tony asked them, but there was a soft smile on his face. There was no doubt that he felt affection for both of them; something dangerously similar to what he felt for Steve was now beginning to well up in Tony’s heart for Bucky.

“Sorry, doll,” Bucky answered, though his little grin made his apology useless. Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. Steve got up and helped Bucky up from the ground, before crossing over to his Omega and going for an embrace.

Tony made a noise and backed away. “Absolutely not! You’re covered in mud, Steve. And seeing as I’m about to give birth, I’d rather not be even more filthy than I’m about to be,” Tony dropped the information just like that.

Both Alpha’s grins fell from their faces, twin expressions of shock and panic crossing over instead. Tony almost laughed at how comedic it was but managed to stifle it. Alphas were incredibly protective and doting during a birth. Tony didn’t want to make fun of their instincts.

“What? Now?” Steve asked, voice slightly panicked. He hadn’t been there for Peter’s birth, and it was something he regretted immensely. Tony never held it against him, of course. They’d been in the middle of a war, after all. And it was good enough that Steve had gotten to hold Peter in his first few days of life.

Tony nodded, looking amused despite his efforts. “Yes, now. I felt the start of contractions not too long ago. I’m so far along at this point that I’m sure it isn’t phantom,” Tony told them patiently, rubbing his stomach.

“You walked all the way out here? You’re in labor!” Bucky said in a soft, awed voice, looking very protective as well. Tony thought it was endearing that this affected the Alpha, even though the pup wasn’t his.

“Well, I’ve certainly been in worse situations while in labor. I don’t think a little walk will hurt me,” Tony told him with a little twinkle in his brown gaze. “Now, come along. You two need to clean up, and I’m going to see Bruce,” he finished as he turned and started walking back up toward the main area of their clan.

The two Alphas scrambled up and followed Tony like protective puppies. They tried to come into the medical building with Tony but the Omega wordlessly pointed toward their house, a silent command that they go get baths beforehand. They listened, walking down the path toward their house.

Tony sighed and slipped upstairs to the private room that he knew very well. Luckily, there were no other patients there at the moment and Bruce was quietly doing some scribing at his desk. The doctor looked up at Tony with a questioning expression.

Tony smiled at him and sat up on the cot. “Well, it’s happening,” he told the doctor quietly. Bruce raised an eyebrow at that and set his quill down. He stood and helped Tony get more comfortable on the cot.

“You’re sure? I mean, it’s about time. The kid has been in there long enough,” Bruce joked with a slight laugh. Tony sighed as he properly undressed while Bruce grabbed some clean linens and other necessary tools in preparation. There was no rush, they had time, but it felt nice that Bruce was already thinking ahead.

“That’s certainly true,” Tony said with a huff. He was tired of being heavily pregnant. He thought that this might be it for pups, at least for a while. Once Tony was settled, a quick examination revealed to Bruce that it was indeed time for the birth, though it would be hours away. Tony busied himself by leaning back into the pillows and pulling out his latest read.

Not even an hour passed as Tony sat back with the book in hand when the two Alphas came bursting in through the door. Tony smiled at them, and couldn’t help but chuckle softly. The Alphas assessed the situation quickly; making sure the Omega was healthy and safe.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at them, the Beta clearly unimpressed with their bluster. “It’s all right. He’s only just started to dilate. It will be a while longer,” Bruce told them before offering them comfortable chairs to sit in while they waited.

Tony was glad to see that they were freshly bathed and in clean clothes. He marked his place in the book that he was reading and set it aside so he could comfort them. He could smell the heavy scent of worried Alpha, coming off of them both in waves. Not even the comforting scent of a Beta in the room was stifling it.

“Hey, you don’t need to worry. I’ll be fine.” He was saying that to both of them, he realized, though it probably should have been meant for his husband. But Bucky needed to hear it, too.

Steve nodded but didn’t look convinced. Bucky just fidgeted slightly in his chair, looking Tony over worriedly. Tony could only take so much more before he sighed and shook his head.

“Okay. You two need to go find something to do. I can’t have you in here with your stressed out scents for hours. I’ll send someone to fetch you when it’s really time. Okay?” Tony asked them, making sure they understood.

They looked even more distressed at that, and Steve opened his mouth to protest before Bruce interrupted anything that he was about to say. “It is my medical opinion that it would be best for all involved if you were to occupy your minds with something else. The stress isn’t good for anyone,” Bruce told them, arms crossed over his chest.

Steve and Bucky both looked very put out but agreed. Steve stood and leaned over the cot to kiss Tony gently. Tony hummed and kissed his husband in return, trailing a hand over his arm to try and comfort him further. Tony quickly glanced at Bucky and saw him watching them, something glinting in those gray-blue eyes.

When their gazes connected, however, Bucky quickly looked away, a blush on his face. The Alpha stared at the floor the rest of the time they were in there before Steve took the other Alpha’s hand and guided him out of the room so Tony could relax.

The two Alphas decided to make the announcement that Tony was in labor, and get a head start on preparing for a celebration. They didn’t make the announcement formally, just told their people as they passed them in the streets. Soon enough, the entire clan was rejoicing, putting aside their work temporarily for preparations.

Tony smiled as he heard the temple bells ringing and happy cheering and chattering from outside. He knew then that his husband had spread the word. He felt a little nervous about the possibility that something could go wrong, but he quickly squashed those thoughts. There’d been no warnings from the gods. They would more than likely be just fine.

Time went on and his contractions got worse and worse. Night fell, and the hours ticked by. The entire clan was celebrating, preparing, and waiting with baited breath to hear news of the second heir.

Bruce looked him over, humming as he assessed the situation. “Yes, I think it’ll be time soon. Better call your Alphas,” Bruce said lowly. Tony blinked at that, a blush on his face. His Alphas? Did he and Bucky look that close already? He supposed from an outward perspective, they might. They’d invited Bucky into their home, and now Tony had no qualms about him being there for the birth of his and Steve’s son.

Tony didn’t bother correcting Bruce. He found that he didn’t really want to, funnily enough. Bruce poked his head out of the door and exchanged quiet words with Clint and Natasha, who were standing guard. Tony heard the soft footfalls of one of them going down the stairs to fetch the Alphas.

Only fifteen minutes later, both were back in the room, looking wide-eyed and nervous. Tony would have been amused like he had been earlier in the day, if not for the harsh contraction that passed over him. He let out a hurt sound; the pain was getting to be enough that he couldn’t stifle it.

That certainly didn’t help the Alpha’s emotions. They were on either side of Tony in a heartbeat, and Tony didn’t hesitate as he took both of their hands in his. Steve looked over at the clasped hands of his husband and Bucky, looking hopeful. Bucky had stilled, staring at their hands in disbelief.

Tony laughed at that, somewhat pained. “Don’t look so shocked,” he told Bucky simply. He didn’t offer any further explanation. They could figure out the details of whatever this was after this child was out of him.

It wasn’t long after that that the labor hit in full force. Tony couldn’t quiet his screams and his grip on both Alpha’s hands was probably too tight. Bruce kept up an encouraging mantra, telling him to push and breathe. Tony had thought he’d be more prepared for the pain this time, having been through it once already. But it was just as painful, if not more so.

He nearly passed out as he pushed one more time and he heard the sharp cries of a newborn. He immediately collapsed back onto the cot, exhausted and unbelievably sweaty. He took a few deep breaths and barely noticed as Steve let go of his hand to help Bruce with their new son.

He almost fell asleep, but then there was a small warm weight on his chest. Tony blinked his eyes open and he saw Harley for the first time, bundled up, still giving soft little cries. His heart melted and he moved to hold his son properly. He sat up a little more and cradled the pup in his arms.

“He’s perfect,” Bucky said quietly, eyes wide with wonder. Tony smiled and he really could have cried with all of the emotion that he felt in that moment. Instead, he just leaned over to gently scent his son.

“You’re right, he is,” Steve told Bucky, eyes full of warmth and love. He was definitely glad to be around and conscious for this birth. Steve reached over the cot, one hand brushing back Tony’s bangs, the other resting protectively on his second son.

"Hello, little Harley," Tony spoke to his son for the first time, not able to keep the emotion out of his voice. He felt pride and so much happiness. He had to blink the welling tears away.

The baby had tufts of blond hair, and when he stopped crying and opened his eyes sometime later, they noticed he had Steve’s bright blue eye color. Though that could change later, Tony had a feeling that it wouldn’t. This boy was almost all Steve.

Bruce made the announcement of a healthy son to the people, and there was further celebrating outside. After observing Tony for a few hours to watch for bleeding, Bruce told them he’d be in his rooms just down the hall if anything happened, and left them to have the rest of the night in privacy. They stayed together, taking turns holding the boy, just spending the first few hours of Harley’s life in quiet celebration with each other.

Steve and Bucky slept in the chairs as Tony slept on freshly changed sheets. There was a little baby cot for the pup set up in the corner, and the newborn easily slept there after eating.

Morning came and Tony was awoken by a soft knock on the door. He noted that a heavier fur had been draped over him at some point in the night. The door to the room was softly swung open. Tony blearily looked over and saw that it was Steve who had answered it.

“Hello, my Lord,” a soft voice spoke. Wanda. Followed by a happy babbling. “I thought you might be ready for Peter?” Wanda asked, still keeping her voice quiet. Tony rubbed at his eyes blearily and sat up. He wanted to see his first son. He missed the toddler terribly, though it had only been one night without him.

Steve accepted gratefully and Wanda left them alone again. Peter was propped on Steve’s hips, looking around curiously. The toddler’s happy brown eyes fell on Tony and he made a happy noise of recognition.

“Mama!” Peter said, reaching his arms out. Tony smiled softly at his son. He was still sore from the birth but he couldn’t say no to his little boy wanting to be held.

“Be careful, Petey. Mama needs you to be gentle, okay?” Tony spoke to his son as Steve settled him in the bed next to Tony. Peter looked curious but nodded in understanding. His comprehension was really starting to get much better.

There was a soft cry from the crib in the corner. Steve went over to pick up a wailing Harley. Peter’s eyes went wide as saucers as he saw his little brother for the first time. “Baby?” Peter asked, looking at the crying bundle.

“Yeah, sweetie. That is your little brother,” Tony answered him, leaning over to peck Peter on the head gently. Peter barely noticed his mother’s affection, enraptured by the sight of the newborn in his father’s arms.

“Hi, baby! I’m your brufer!” Peter yelled happily, which caused poor Harley to scrunch up his face and cry harder due to the loud noise. Peter looked sad in response almost immediately, and tears welled up in the toddler’s eyes as well.

“Oh, darling, it’s okay. Your little brother is just so new, he doesn’t like loud voices,” Tony immediately tried to ease the pup. Peter still looked upset. “Try saying it softer, honey. Okay?” Tony asked him.

Peter hesitated a moment before he nodded and stuffed a curled up fist in his mouth, chewing a little nervously before trying again. “Hi. I’m brufer,” Peter whispered, brown eyes wide.

Harley kept crying, but the volume decreased as the loud noise of his brother’s voice stopped. Tony reached out for the newborn and Steve passed him over gently. Tony settled him on his chest and Peter reached out a hand. Tony warned him to be gentle, which made Peter immediately hesitate before he gave the newborn a couple gentle pats.

“I think he might be hungry,” Steve said. Tony knew from experience that newborns were only concerned with two things. Eating and sleeping.

Bucky walked over and picked Peter up, causing the toddler to giggle and cling to him. It was meant to be a distraction so Tony could slip the newborn under the fur to feed him.

“Buh! Throw, throw!” Peter said to Bucky excitedly. Tony felt Harley squirm but otherwise, the newborn was not as affected by his brother’s voice now that he had food. Tony smiled as he watched Bucky gently toss Peter in the air and catch him, much to the toddler’s happiness.

He heard Steve's small, contented sight from beside him and Tony looked over to his husband. He was watching Bucky and Peter play with so much love in his eyes, meanwhile, holding on to Tony’s free hand, his thumb brushing gently over the Omega’s knuckles.

Tony felt soft warmth in his heart and he realized that their family wouldn’t be complete without Bucky here. It had only been a little over two months since the announcement of Bucky’s survival, but Tony knew they could never go back. Bucky was a permanent part of their home now.

He decided at that moment, holding his new son and staring at the sweet scene, that he was ready. If Steve wanted to, and if Bucky was ready, he was willing to cross that final step. 

He wanted to form a triad bond.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update! A little late again but honestly I've given up on always updating on the weekends lol. They should still happen once a week, no matter the day! :)
> 
> Thank you to all my readers, commenters, and kudo-givers!! <3

Another day passed before Bruce cleared both Tony and the new pup to leave the medical building. It had been a relatively easy birth, and Tony healed fast. He was able to walk in a slow shuffle to their house as Steve supported him and Bucky carried both boys.

Their clan cheered for them as they walked, forming a slight informal procession as the crowds gathered around to see the new heir. Natasha led the way, Pepper near her, making sure that no one got too enthusiastic to see the royal family.

Tony was happy for those two. Even though the two Omega’s bond and Tony’s busy life meant that he saw less of Pepper these days.

Soon, they were back in the privacy of their own home and Steve helped Tony up the stairs gingerly. Bucky went to put Peter down for a nap and settle the already sleeping newborn in his cot. Once both children were sound asleep, Bucky went to shuffle to his room.

Tony saw him, as his and Steve’s door was open. He shifted in bed and decided that he wanted to talk about this now.

“Bucky,” he called out softly, making the Alpha still. Steve looked surprised as well, looking between the two of them from where he was sorting laundry, to be done later. Bucky shyly peered into their room, looking at the Omega with a hopeful and questioning gaze.

“Yes?” Came Bucky’s timid voice. Tony smiled and gestured for him to come into the room. Bucky looked unsure but walked into their room anyway. The Omega could see that he looked nervous, and he wanted to calm that down before he said what he needed to say.

“It’s okay. Come and sit with me?” Tony asked, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Steve was staring at them in a way that might have made Tony laugh if it weren’t for the seriousness of the impending conversation. His husband had a shirt clutched in his hands and he was staring dumbly at the two of them.

Tony gestured to his husband next, breaking the blond Alpha out of his reverie. Steve quickly set aside laundry for later and shuffled to Tony’s other side. It was sweet, how reverent both of them looked. Tony didn’t usually care for an Alpha’s protectiveness, but these two were different.

They had a sort of air about them that displayed awe and respect for Tony, instead of protecting him because they felt he needed it due to his nature. This thought made him even surer of what he was about to suggest.

“I know that recently, we’ve been getting closer,” Tony said softly, mostly to Bucky. He wanted Steve here, but this last step was something Tony and Bucky had to agree upon for themselves. “I’ve trusted you with Steve, and I’ve trusted you with my children. You haven’t given me any reason to regret that.” Tony took a deep breath before continuing. “So, now…I want to trust you with me.”

He looked up to gauge the Alpha’s reaction. Bucky stared at him, mouth open slightly in shock. He obviously didn’t know what to say, his mind reeling. Tony reached for the Alpha’s hand, taking it in a loose and gentle hold.

“I…are you sure?” Bucky finally managed to whisper, blue-gray eyes searching brown for any doubt. Tony’s heart ached in his chest when he realized that Bucky had doubt in himself, that he didn’t think he was good enough for Tony or for this family.

Tony nodded, resolute. “I am. I’ve spent long months thinking it through. My husband and I love each other dearly, and I know he never stopped loving you. I don’t wish to keep him from you any longer, and with that…I’d like to complete the bond between the three of us. If you’ll agree,” Tony said soothingly.

“You…you want to bond. With me?” Bucky clarified, looking wide-eyed still. “Doll…” the Alpha trailed off, his voice getting choked up in this throat. “You trust me enough for that? How?” Bucky finally asked, voice croaking.

Tony knew at that moment he wanted nothing more than to take this broken, lovely Alpha and make him a part of his growing family.

“I trust you with my family, Bucky. What happened to you…you should not be blamed for that. We’re not going to let the evil of Hydra keep you away from happiness. So…if you’ll have me?” Tony asked.

Steve had gone stock still, looking at the two with unbridled hope in his clear blue eyes. Tony knew how much the Alpha wanted this. Steve loved them both so incredibly much, and it had been hurting him to be close to Bucky again, yet so far away in other aspects.

Bucky looked like he might cry, and he finally nodded eagerly, wordless. The Alpha leaned forward to scent against Tony’s neck gently, taking in deep breaths so he wouldn’t sob. Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s broad shoulders, enjoying the embrace.

Steve made a happy sound from beside them and joined them. Soon, Tony had two Alpha’s gently scenting him, getting as close as they could to Tony and each other. Though, they were incredibly careful due to Tony’s condition, touches feather-light, and always shifting their weight away from him. It made Tony’s heart warm with affection.

Tony grinned as their soft affection continued. It was nothing sexual, just the three of them being around each other, curious, gentle hands. Tony leaned over and gave them both soft kisses on their temples.

“Take a nap with me, Alphas,” Tony said quietly, and the three of them shuffled under the covers and curled around each other. Tony felt so at peace at that moment surrounded by warmth and love. The knowledge that his sons slept safely just across the hall.

The three of them fell asleep like that, limbs tangled together. They slept the afternoon away until a soft cry of a pup woke them up. Steve kissed them both and mumbled tiredly, saying he’d check on it.

The blond Alpha stood and gently padded to the nursery, to check on both of their pups. Tony sighed and shifted in the bed, cuddling closer to Bucky to make up for the sudden lack of warmth on his other side.

Bucky mumbled something and wrapped a protective arm around Tony’s waist. The Omega smiled brightly at the feeling and reached up to run gentle fingers through Bucky’ hair. This woke the Alpha up more, and Tony was suddenly face-to-face with him as they stared at each other.

“Hello,” Tony said softly, his grin easing into a softer smile, full of affection. Bucky smiled back and leaned their foreheads together.

“Hi,” Bucky told him in return, before leaning down and kissing him, soft and meaningful.

Tony’s heart skipped a beat in his chest as he returned the kiss, keeping it gentle and easy. They were like that for a few minutes, sharing soft kisses and touches, getting to know each other.

A happy shriek and little padding feet broke the atmosphere. Tony huffed a soft laugh against Bucky’s lips and moved away from him a bit, in case Peter came running in here. The toddler did just that, running into the room gleefully as Steve chased him.

“Peter! You must stay still so I can put a diaper on you!” Steve begged the child, who definitely did not listen to his father. Peter’s bright brown eyes looked up at them and he laughed, even more gleeful.

“Ma! Buh! I’m naked!” Peter giggled, evading his father again. Neither Tony nor Bucky could keep in their laughter. Tony gently shifted onto his back, covering his mouth with his hand. Bucky didn’t try to hide his laughing and got out of bed to help Steve wrangle the wild pup.

Eventually, they managed to catch and dress the child. Peter looked absolutely proud of himself for evading the two Alphas as long as he had. Tony sat up in bed gingerly and smiled at the three of them, Peter now resting on Bucky’s hip. He met Bucky’s gaze, feeling the sort of happiness that he’d only dreamed of as a child. He’d never hoped for something like this. Two wonderful Alphas and two healthy children, all the while being respected and free.

A few months passed, the Stark-Rogers clan knowing peace despite the announcements of Hydra still having an influence around them. What they’d anticipated was true. Hydra didn’t attack or come for their Asset. It would have been too risky, considering their ever-dwindling numbers. The continent was on high alert, constantly rooting out Hydra members within their ranks. Tony was hopeful that no further war would need to be needed.

All the while, talks with Wakanda went about as planned. The Wakandan king and his entourage had waited until they heard of the safe delivery of Tony’s second son before starting their journey. Harley was just four months when they arrived, still healthy.

As far as the planned triad bond went, they had decided to complete the bond officially when Tony’s next heat began. Seeing as he’d only given birth four months ago, they still no doubt had a few months to wait. Tony remembered that his first heat after Peter had hit around 7 or 8 months after the fact.

Even so, Bucky was seen officially as a third Lord next to them. The people had accepted this rather easily, considering a large portion of the population had grown up with such views. Some of the more reluctant ones from Tony’s clan had been eased into more liberal thinking.

The day for accepting Wakanda as an ally came and the three of them stood as a united front as they waited to greet the other clan’s leader. The usual pomp and circumstance for such a visit occurred. It was a very important staple in history as well, seeing as this was the first time Wakanda had reached out to foreigners.

Their people cheered as the royal Wakandan procession came in, walking up the path to meet Bucky, Steve and Tony. When the music stopped and the party came to a halt, the Wakandan king bowed his head slightly in respect.

“Lords, thank you for your hospitality. I am T’Challa, King of Wakanda. It is my honor to be here to discuss our alliance.” The young Alpha man was very poised and handsome, a beautiful accent formed his words.

Tony stepped forward first, as the three of them offered their own slight bows. “We are glad to have you, King T’Challa. I am Tony, Lord of this land. My Alphas, Steve and Bucky.” They’d agreed that Tony would take charge over most of the talks. It would make it clear if Wakanda was open to Omegas being in power.

T’Challa’s eyebrow rose as he regarded the leading Omega with respect, before glancing at the two Alphas who made their own formal introductions. However, Tony stayed a step in front of them both. The Omega’s eye caught two other Omegas who stood vigilant by their king.

“I am pleased to finally meet you all face to face, after all of our correspondence,” T’Challa answered. He gestured to the two Omega women behind him. “My guards, Okoye and Nakia. You must forgive their lack of speech. It is our tradition that the members of my elite force only speak the language of their people,” the king explained.

Tony raised an eyebrow at that but did not comment. It wasn’t his place to ask about the traditions of other clans. He just nodded in understanding. “Of course,” Tony answered. “I’m sure you and your party are tired from the long journey. We’ll show you to your rooms and let you rest. Talks can begin tomorrow,” Tony told him. T’Challa nodded in agreement.

The first night went well. The people of the Wakandan clan merged well with theirs. The feast was a celebration for future peace and talks. T’Challa sat with the three lords and watched the festivities, music, and dancing entertaining the feasting crowds.

“I am glad for this chance of peace,” T’Challa leaned over and spoke to Tony. “I have heard the news of Hydra’s involvement in many clans. I do not want to risk their kind infiltrating Wakanda. It is best that we stand together in these times,” the king said solemnly.

Tony regarded him and nodded, a small smile on his face. He was glad the king thought that way. And clearly, the Omegas standing behind him were highly regarded and respected. That impressed Tony as well.

“I agree. It’s best to have a united front against such a threat,” Tony answered before he took a sip of wine. Ah, gods above he’d missed alcohol. The two leaders didn’t discuss politics after that. Instead, there were discussions of culture and history that Tony honestly found fascinating. Nothing of Wakanda was really known due to their previous isolation, and now Tony was hearing some of it from the Lord himself.

T’Challa told him of a gift given to them by the gods, or rather a specific god. It gave their ruler powers and provided them with the capability to protect their lands from those who would harm it. Tony listened, enraptured, as T'Challa told him of the Black Panther and the herb that allowed for such power. It was honestly inspiring.

The night was a relaxing one, and pleasantly casual. It was late before the festivities died down and everyone returned to their beds. Tony was very glad about how the first night went. The Wakandan king seemed like a ruler of like-mindedness, and Tony could see that an alliance would be all too easily made between their peoples.

He was correct in this assumption. Over the next week, the four of them talked through their alliance, suggesting things to trade as an added incentive to their previous agreements of military support. 

T’Challa offered them some of the rare metal ore that was abundant in their clan as a gift of goodwill. The king was interested in their lumber and abundant food supplies. The Wakandan jungles and animals were sacred and it was frowned upon to use the wood of their trees. Thus, despite being surrounded by forest, they had a shortage of wood.

It seemed to all be going perfectly, and Tony was secretly incredibly pleased with himself. He’d continued to handle most of the talks. His Alphas had been by his side and had, of course, added their own input, but it was Tony who led the talks. 

He wished his father could see him now.

It wouldn’t do to think of such things or to lament his past. His father had been incredibly abusive, and his mother had been defensive of his father’s actions. He missed them in his own way and hadn't ever wanted their deaths by any means, but he was glad to have escaped the life of his childhood.

Tony showed the Wakandan king his workshop, about a week into the talks. The king was impressed by the work. Tony had developed automated weaponry and defensive mechanisms for their own military, and had, in turn, offered the technology to the king. T'Challa had smiled and accepted, and had offered to show Tony Wakanda's own special brand of inventiveness, should the alliance go well enough. Tony was very excited to see that. The gods only knew what incredible things the Wakandan people had developed with the rare ore, vibranium.

“Luckily, we haven’t had to use any of my developments. I hope it stays that way, though it never hurts to be prepared,” Tony told the king as he looked over a blade that tucked away to a third of its size when traveling. It was an idea inspired from his very first suit of armor. He'd made many suits like it for himself and for the trusted warriors of their clan since then.

T’Challa hummed and put the invention down to regard him. “Yes, peace is always what we strive for. Yet, it is important to remain vigilant.” The king tilted his head a little. “I have heard of your bravery in battle. It is a legend among the clans. You fought a war while heavily pregnant with your first pup, correct? And I heard that you ended the war with a charge just days after you gave birth. That is no easy feat, but it shows the world that Omegas are not weak-minded or weak-willed,” T’Challa praised.

Tony was immensely glad to hear such things from other Alphas besides his own. It was a rarity, in his mind. He hoped that such thinking would become further spread. “Yes, that’s true. It was no easy feat, but the lives of my people and my family were on the line.” Tony smirked a little. “Sometimes, there is no greater danger than a protective mother.”

The Alpha king laughed at that and nodded. “Yes, my own mother is much the same way. She is incredibly fierce. I…offered her the throne. She turned it down, due to her old age. But I have made it clear that I intend for my Omega sister to take after me if something should happen,” the king said. “I was under the impression that many foreigners looked down on Omegas. I am glad to see that isn’t the case here.”

Tony nodded, solemn. “It was hard fought and hard won, but the war allowed us to be free,” Tony answered. T’Challa nodded and just as they were about to move on, there was a commotion outside. Tony looked immediately wary and stepped outside, watching as a messenger rode straight into the clan’s communal spaces.

When the rider saw Tony, he stopped and hastily got off his horse. “My Lord! I rode as quickly as I could, but even with my haste, we should only have days to prepare!” The young Beta was panting for breath. Tony looked immediately worried as he put a gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“Breathe, messenger. What is wrong?” Tony asked patiently. A horrible feeling brewed within him. The young man looked absolutely frantic.

“Hydra, my Lord. They march upon our clan. They are just days away! I recognized Alexander Pierce as the leader,” the boy said hurriedly. “They hope to catch us by surprise in the middle of our celebrations and talks with Wakanda no doubt!”

Tony cursed softly and looked to the ground as he thought. He looked up at the messenger. “Find Natasha. Tell her we must make immediate moves to organize our defenses and armies,” Tony ordered swiftly. The boy nodded and got on his horse, riding toward the warrior’s keep.

T’Challa looked serious as Tony turned to him. The king spoke to Tony solemnly. “I did not bring many of my soldiers, as this was meant to be a meeting of peace and I wanted to show good faith. But those of my clan who are willing and able to fight are yours, Lord Stark. It seems as if our alliance begins now, whether we are prepared or not.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...am so sorry. I know it's been forever since the last update. I was out of town Labor Day weekend, as well as the weekend before that. On top of it all, I've started graduate school. Shit has been crazy! But, I think I have a good handle on things now, and I hope to go back to my regular updating schedule. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Anyway, the battle in this chapter! It's full of drama and action, so be prepared for that! Stick around for the fluffy conclusion planned for the next chapter. ( There may or may not be a WinterIron baby in the works ;) )
> 
> Thank you to all my readers, commenters, and kudo-givers!! <3 <3

The clan was quiet before the attack started. There had been a mad scramble to get their defenses ready; all of those who were unable to fight were safely hidden away, guarded by Tony and Steve’s joint armies. Now, though, they were ready, standing vigilant as they waited for Pierce’s forces to come up over the hill. Pierce’s men were expecting to catch the clan by surprise, but instead, they would be met by the clan’s full military force.

Steve and Bucky both stood by Tony, flanking him. The Omega knew they were feeling protective of him at the moment, and he didn’t fault them for it. It was their instinct, after all. They had no reason to be truly worried, though. Tony was in his armor, refitted to fit his body after pregnancy. He was even more prepared this time than he had been two years ago.

Dusk fell over the clan, and that’s when Pierce’s armies made their first appearance. Tony’s eyes narrowed as he saw them walk quietly over the hill. The first few saw the Stark-Rogers forces and immediately called back to alert. Tony didn’t allow that to go on for very long as he held up his arm, a clear indication to his archers, and then lowered it. A sea of arrows, arching over the hills to make their marks, followed his command.

There was a shout from Pierce’s forces and then the battle had started, men rushing over the hill. They had a distinct land advantage, and they managed to wipe out a lot of the invaders on the very front lines.

Soon though, the sheer numbers had them clashing, swords and shields clanging sharply, ringing out in the air. Tony tried his best to keep close to his Alphas, to keep tabs on them, but he eventually lost them in the chaos.

That was fine, he could handle himself. His suit could certainly handle any wayward sword. It did just that as the battle raged on, metal clanging uselessly against the metal of his creation. He particularly enjoyed the fearful look in the men’s eyes as their attacks bounced away, useless, before Tony swung out with his own blade or put an arrow through them.

These invading Alphas had the audacity to attack his lands, thought they had a right to what was his just because of his gender. They would learn, just like Obadiah had, that he was no meek Omega. He was a ruler, a Lord, and his lands would not be taken over so easily.

Throughout the battling, Tony’s eyes were constantly scanning. He was looking for Pierce, determined to take him out early on so the group would lose their commander. It wouldn’t surprise Tony if the man were at the back of his armies, surveying the battling from a horse.

“Tony!” At the cry, Tony looked around to see who had called to him. He saw Clint rushing toward him, effortlessly letting off arrows as he did so, all perfectly meeting their marks between enemies’ eyes. He was by far their best archer, that’s for sure.

The Omega faced him, felt a few enemy arrows ping off his armor. It was mostly just an irritation. “Clint. Did you see anything from your vantage point?” Tony asked, thinking that was probably why the archer was down here instead of in his perch, as he called it.

Clint nodded. “Yes. Pierce. He’s at the south end, behind most of his men. Coward thinks he’s too important to fight at the front lines,” the archer said with obvious distaste in his voice.

Tony gave a derisive snort. It was as he’d thought. “I had my suspicions. Can you get a clear shot of him from where you’re stationed?” He asked as a few more enemy soldiers moved into their space. The conversation was put on hold for a few minutes as they fought them off together.

“No!” Clint finally answered, putting a final arrow into a nearby attacker. “He’s too far away. Even with my skill, the arrow would fall before getting to him,” Clint told him with obvious frustration.

Tony nodded and moved through the fighting crowds, slashing and shooting where he could. He tried not to look at the fallen bodies of his own people. He hated that more loss was necessary. Hated that this damned faction was still making its ugly mark on their world.

“I’ll go to him. I should be able to make it through, with my armor,” Tony said lowly. 

Clint shook his head, looking unsure. “Your Alphas will kill me if I send you off alone!”

“You’re right about that!” A new voice to the conversation had Tony distracted again and he sighed as he saw his Alphas, working their way through the slough of enemies together. It had been Steve who’d overheard their conversation and called out to them.

Tony sighed. “Well join me, then! I’m going to end this before more of our people get slain!” The Omega told them with a frown. He turned back to Clint. “Make your way back up to high ground. I’ll try to draw him closer, but if I can’t, use the trees. Take Natasha and your team of archers with you,” he ordered. Clint nodded and ran off, the sounds of his arrows following him.

Tony turned back to his Alphas next. “He’s to the south, behind his armies. Hiding like a coward. We need to make our way to him,” Tony told them. They both nodded in understanding, and the three of them moved together, managing to stick by each other this time.

As easy as the plan had sounded, making the ground took hours. They fought against drove after drove of Pierce’s men, but they eventually made a dent, working around the outskirts to get to where Pierce was hiding. 

When the enemy Alpha saw them out of his peripheral vision, he sneered and shifted on his horse to face them.

“Anthony. You have something of mine,” Pierce said lowly, glancing at Bucky with a glare. Bucky stiffened at his place beside Steve, fighting through the panic that he was feeling with seeing his last handler.

Tony held up an arm, the automatic crossbow that he’d invented that was nestled in the arm of his suit ready to fire. “He is not yours. He is his own, and this is his home. You are a fool to attack us, Pierce. You know what happened to Obadiah. You’ll have the same fate, and so will the remaining rats of Hydra,” Tony said with determination.

Pierce’s men were all around them, ready to strike, but Pierce held up his hand to stop them from moving closer. “I need them alive,” he ordered with a shout. “I have a point to prove to the world. I want to make your execution very public, Anthony,” Pierce said with a grimace.

“You won’t get the satisfaction, I’m afraid,” Tony answered him, arm still raised. He wasn’t afraid of the men that surrounded them. He had his own men, slowly circling around in the trees. All he had to do was bide his time. It seemed as though Pierce wanted Tony and Steve alive for execution, and wanted his Asset back. That just might be enough to give them the time they needed for Clint and Natasha to organize.

Pierce let out an ugly laugh. “Look around, Anthony. You’re surrounded; you were a fool to track me down here. That’s what leaders get when they fight on the front like common foot soldiers. Defeat and death.”

Gods above, Tony was really starting to tire of Pierce’s fucking drivel. He grimaced and told himself to wait. If he fired his arrow now, Pierce would be dead, but so would he. Pierce’s men wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if he killed their leader. He needed to be patient.

He remained silent, and apparently that bored Pierce because he turned to Bucky again. “Asset. I was very disappointed to hear of your failure. It was the first one of your impeccable record. Well, I suppose not everyone is perfect,” Pierce said with a huff.

Bucky tensed further, looking slightly fearful of the man, but he stood his ground with Steve and Tony. He didn’t make a move to run or abandon them, even though Tony was sure this must be the Alpha’s worst nightmare, seeing this man again.

He heard a familiar call from the trees. It sounded like a bird, but Tony knew that it was Clint. He saw that there was a glint of familiarity in Steve’s eyes as well. That was their sign, Clint had their archers set up in the trees that Pierce had thought he’d already conquered.

Before Tony could give his command, however, Pierce started speaking. Words of a different language that didn’t mean anything to Tony. It thoroughly confused the Omega until he was startled by Bucky screaming behind him. His Alpha fell to his knees, hands clutched around his ears as he willed the words to stop. Pierce only yelled them louder though, and all Tony could do was watch as it continued.

Steve knelt by their mate, looking beyond worried, eyes wide. Tony felt his heart freeze in his chest, knowing that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

“Fire!” Tony yelled, continuing with their plan, hoping that the word would interrupt whatever Pierce was doing to Bucky. But he’d said the word a second too late, it seemed because Pierce had stopped and was grinning madly, even with the wave of arrows that were taking down all of his men around him.

Tony shot his arrow at Pierce’s shoulder, keeping him alive for now. He had to, and Pierce knew it. Tony had to keep him alive so he could fix whatever the hell had been done to his Alpha. He could hear Bucky’s screams go deathly silent and then he heard Steve make a gasp of surprise.

Tony turned around and watched with horror as his Alphas started to fight. A small blade of a dagger stuck out from Steve’s side. Bucky had stabbed their mate, suddenly, inexplicably.

“What have you done?!” Tony yelled, marching over to where Pierce had fallen from his horse with Tony’s shot to his shoulder. The horse he’d been on had given a scared whiny and ran off into the forest.

The sounds of his Alphas fighting continued in the background and Tony roughly kicked at a weak point in Pierce’s armor. The enemy Alpha merely laughed, though it was combined with a rough cough as the kick landed against his ribs.

“Tell me what you’ve done! Fix him!” Tony demanded sharply, another arrow at the ready and pointed at Pierce’s face. Right where he’d shot Obadiah. He would gladly give Pierce the same fate, but he knew he needed him alive for the time being.

Pierce just let out another cackle, glaring maliciously at Tony. “Did you think he was himself again? Did you think that I ever lost control of him? He’s the Fist of Hydra,” Pierce said, frustratingly not answering anything that Tony had actually asked.

“Tony!” Steve called to him and the Omega turned to look. Steve was bleeding badly from the wound in his side and Bucky had an angry, horrible look on his face. Something that Tony hadn’t seen since that first night.

Tony shakily raised his arm to Bucky and fired, shooting the Alpha in the leg. The Alpha just gave a grunt of frustration and turned his anger on Tony. Tony felt his heart shatter in his chest as he saw all that anger and aggression turned to him.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t take Bucky down. He’d barely managed to get off that non-fatal shot. He closed his eyes for a moment, expecting the weight of the Alpha’s attack, but nothing came. He heard a sharp, horrible crack, and he opened his eyes to see Bucky on the ground, unconscious, Steve’s shield raised. That sound had been Steve’s shield meeting Bucky’s skull.

Tony let out a soft, broken sound, hoping to all the gods that would listen that their shared Alpha was alive, that he would recover from whatever Pierce had done to him. Steve looked just as heartbroken, and Tony couldn’t imagine what the Alpha felt like, having to make that choice.

Pierce was laughing behind them, a horrible cackle. The archers from the trees began to descend back to the ground, though Tony hardly noticed his own men as he knelt by Bucky’s crumpled form with Steve. 

Their plan had worked; they’d taken Pierce’s army out from all sides with unexpected long ranged attacks. But the victory felt hollow. Tony couldn’t enjoy it. Steve was clutching his side, blood oozing out between his fingers. He’d left the blade in; he was smart enough to know that taking it out would only make the blood come forth more.

Tony saw Clint out of the corner of his eye, the archer somber and disbelieving as he took in the sight of his Lords.

“Take Pierce. As soon as he gives me the information I want, we’ll execute him,” Tony ordered to the archer, who nodded and went about tying Pierce up to take him to the cells. The battle was dying down, clearly in Steve and Tony’s favor.

Eventually, the fighting stopped, the battle won, but there was no celebration from the clan. There had been many losses and the news of both Steve and Bucky’s conditions spread like wildfire.

Tony had found a horse nearby and had gotten Steve and Bucky’s unconscious form onto it. He’d rode as quickly as he could through the carnage of the battle’s aftermath to get both of his injured Alphas to Bruce. Steve had passed out along the way, from pain or blood loss, Tony didn’t know. 

Now, he was sitting numbly in their home, huddled with his two sons as he waited for the news from Bruce about their conditions. Bruce had sent him away, knowing that Tony would just be frantic with worry and that his pheromones would not help any of the medical personnel do their best work.

He didn’t sleep at all that night. Just watched his little boys protectively. Luckily, Harley was too young to know what was going on, so he’d found sleep easily enough. Peter though, was in and out of sleep, old enough to sense his mother’s distress. It didn’t help that the little boy would ask for his father or for Bucky every time he woke up.

T’Challa had come over to give him some conversation, and Tony had been glad to see that the king had survived. Eventually, though, even the king had gone back to get some much-needed rest, and Tony was left alone again.

It was dawn when Tony finally heard a knock at the door. He quickly ran over to it, swinging it open and finding Bruce on the other side. His brown eyes were wide as he regarded the doctor. “Bruce….please, tell me they’re okay,” Tony said quietly.

Bruce sighed and nodded. “They’re both alive. I managed to stop the bleeding from Steve’s wound. He’s woken up a few times, though he’s very weak.” He paused for a moment before he continued. “Bucky is also alive, as I said. But he…his condition is concerning, Tony. He’s acting very much like he did when he first arrived to the clan,” Bucky told him somberly.

Tony let out a shaky breath. He felt both relieved and worried at the same time. His Alphas were alive…but Bucky was sick again. The abused Alpha had gotten so far, made so many strides. Whatever Pierce had done to him and reverted him completely.

“Is it safe to bring the boys to see them?” Tony asked, looking hopeful. Bruce looked unsure for a moment before he sighed and nodded.

“Yes, though I would advise against letting Peter sit near them. They are in delicate conditions,” Bruce told him seriously. Tony nodded in understanding and quickly went to get changed and to gather his pups.

The walk to the medical building seemed like it lasted forever. People gave him somber greetings, bowing lowly as he passed. Tony tried his best to return their greetings, but his mind was firmly on his injured Alphas.

When he got to the usual private room, he saw Steve awake, propped up against the pillows. The Alpha offered him a tired smile, looking pale and very weak. He smiled brighter as he saw his sons in Tony’s arms.

Tony let out a relieved noise and rushed over to him. “You’re alive, darling. Thank the gods,” Tony said as he let Peter down to toddle around on the floor. The toddler had made a happy squeal in his father’s direction but now seemed to be thoroughly distracted by all the things in the medical room.

It was at that moment that he noticed Bucky. The other Alpha was on a separate cot at the other side of the room. His wrists were bound and he was staring at them with a confused look, something that was so heartbreakingly familiar and that Tony had hoped he’d never have to see again.

Tony made a distressed sound and carefully walked over to him. “Bucky…it’s okay. Talk to me, darling,” Tony said quietly. Bucky regarded Tony for a moment but didn’t say anything. His eyes looked down at Harley next, staring at the boy with what Tony hoped was recognition.

“He’s been like that all night,” Steve said quietly. “He hasn’t done anything violent since the battlefield, but he hasn’t talked to me either.” Steve sounded completely and utterly heartbroken having to share that information.

“Pierce did something to him,” Tony concluded, turning back to the blond Alpha. “Those words, whatever he said…they sent Bucky into some sort of fit, some sort of trance. It’s just like that night,” Tony concluded. He found a chair to sit down by Steve’s bedside. He held Harley close to him and glanced over, seeing that Peter had found an empty vial and was sitting, quietly playing with it.

Steve nodded in agreement. “Whatever it was, it triggered something in Bucky’s mind, I think. Perhaps it is an aspect of the torture Bucky received,” Steve spoke quietly so that Bucky nor Peter could hear their delicate conversation.

Tony frowned at that, looking even more worried. He wasn’t sure what would happen. Would Bucky ever get back to how he was? Would they have to start from scratch? Tony was willing to do just that if it came to it.

“You haven’t gotten any rest, have you?” Steve spoke up, looking his Omega over. Tony huffed and shook his head. Steve hummed and sat back against his pillows. “Just as I thought. You need to sleep, sweetheart. Bucky and I are both alive. We aren’t leaving you any time soon. Go get some sleep,” Steve said gently. He reached out and took Tony’s hand in his, gently clasping.

Tony took a shuddering breath. He definitely didn’t want to leave either of his Alphas. He wanted to stay by their side and make sure they were well on their way to recovery. However, Steve had a point. Tony needed to rest, he could feel the strain of the battle and the worrying, and not sleeping was only making it all worse.

“Go. Sleep,” a soft voice came from the other side of the room. Tony looked over in shock at Bucky. It had definitely been his voice. The Alpha was looking at them with uncertainty, but there was a bit more clarity in his gray-blue gaze. Tony was immensely glad to see it and glad to hear the Alpha’s voice.

Tony nodded. “Okay. I’ll go. As long as you boys promise to take care of each other,” Tony said as he looked between them. Bucky went silent again, his eyes glazing over, but he nodded very slightly. Steve still had Tony’s hand in his, and he squeezed it slightly, reassuring.

“We’ll be fine, sweetheart. We love you,” Steve told the Omega, before lifting his hand to his lips and laying a gentle kiss along Tony’s knuckles. Tony smiled warmly at the gesture. He held on a moment longer before he stood and gathered the boys again.

Peter whined a bit, not wanting to leave the room, but it didn’t take much to shush him. “Dada and Bucky need sleep, my little darling. Can we go home so they can have their naps?” Tony asked the child, who seemed to deliberate before nodding. “Oh, very good,” Tony said with a slight smile.

Steve and Bucky were both watching the scene, Steve with a smile on his face and Bucky with a wide-eyed uncertainty. But there was more clarity in the abused Alpha’s gaze than there had been when Tony first walked in. It was promising.

Tony walked out of the building and back to their house, determined to actually get some rest. As he passed Natasha, who was talking softly with Pepper, he greeted them both and told her to tell the clan that both Alphas were safe and recovering. That should lift their people’s spirits.

Natasha agreed and Tony continued along the pathway to home. He got both of his pups set up in their cribs, and they went to sleep easily, still tired from the restless night. Tony was glad for it as he went across the hall to his room.

It was extremely hard to fall asleep without his Alphas bracketing him, but he managed. He let sleep overtake him, and allowed himself a few hours of rest before he had to wake and deal with the aftermath of Pierce’s attack.

It would seem the decisions of the clan were again largely in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's DONE! It's been such a wild ride, and there have been moments where I almost gave up on this mammoth project, but the second part is finally complete!
> 
> There will be a third part! It will be Spideypool focused, set in the future once Peter is all grown up. If you're not into Spideypool, you can stop reading here! The Hydra mess will not be in the third part, and it'll be a new storyline of drama. With much fluff too, of course!
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank every single one of my readers, commenters, and kudo-givers! Thank you so much for being so patient with me, and for all the support! <3 <3 I wouldn't have gotten through it without you!! :)
> 
> See you next time!!

The time that it took for his Alphas to heal definitely wasn’t easy. Tony spent long weeks organizing the cleanup, funerals, trials, executions, and further talks with T’Challa. He was basically running the clan alone, something he wasn’t used to. During all of this, he continued to be the main caregiver to his two boys, although many of his trusted helped whenever they could.

Steve’s wound had been very grave, and Bruce said he was lucky to have survived it. Tony knew that it really had been Bruce’s skill that had saved his husband, and the doctor was being modest. Steve’s recovery was slow, and it was weeks before he was even allowed to walk around the communal areas for an extended period. However, he got better with every passing day. Wanda had told Tony that the gods had shown her Steve’s recovery and that he would survive it.

Bucky was a whole other story. His head wound that Steve had inflicted healed rather fast, but the lasting effects of the words Pierce had used continued to be an issue. No matter how they tortured Pierce, the awful man wouldn’t give them any information about Bucky’s condition. 

Tony was content to let the Hydra scum rot in his cell for a while, but as time wore on and the traitor continued to give them nothing and Bucky started to heal, Tony decided it wasn’t worth it to keep him alive. Pierce’s execution had been very public and Tony had derived a satisfaction from the fact that the drop hadn’t immediately broken the Alpha’s neck. Pierce had dangled and struggled, all to the cheering crowd.

Despite not knowing exactly what Pierce had done to Bucky, progress had been made naturally. Bucky eventually got well enough to tell them on his own. It had been very tearful; his stories of how they’d tortured him and spoke those words over and over, so whenever he heard them, he reverted back into their slave. It had been a rough night, and they’d all stayed up throughout the night, cuddling each other tightly.

Bucky often spoke quietly to Tony as he got better, even taking to calling him ‘Doll’ again. It was promising, however, the Bucky that had started to come out of his shell was reverted again in some ways. He seemed worried about being in the room with the pups especially. It broke Tony’s heart knowing that Bucky didn’t trust himself with the boys.

Eventually, the time came to see the people of Wakanda off. Steve wasn’t quite up to it and had to stay in bed, Bruce’s orders. Tony and Bucky, however, saw the king off warmly, thanking him for his help in the cleanup and looking forward to more peace gained by this victory they’d achieved together. It was slightly odd once they were gone, the last of their caravans disappearing over the hills as they ventured toward the southern jungles.

Bucky stood quietly next to Tony as they turned and headed back into their clan. The Alpha reached out and took Tony’s hand in his, silently threading their fingers together. Tony let a soft smile come to his face and he glanced over at the mentally healing Alpha.

“How are you today, Bucky?” Tony asked him quietly. It had been almost two months since the battle, and the Alpha hardly ever got that far away look in his eyes anymore. It was definitely an improvement. Still, there were traumas he was recovering from.

Bucky smiled a little as well, looking the slightest bit shy. “I’m well. I’m proud that I have such an accomplished and strong Omega.”

The words warmed Tony’s heart and he couldn’t stop the small smile on his face from turning into a full-on grin. He squeezed Bucky’s hand lightly, showing his appreciation through the simple gesture. He felt an answering squeeze and sighed contentedly.

He thought about his impending heat. It would still be a couple months away, but Tony hoped that both his Alphas would be healed enough to join him for it. Then, he and Bucky could make their bond official. They’d decided to wait until his first heat after Harley was born. 

“Bucky…” Tony began as they walked into their house. Peter and Harley were being watched by Wanda and Vision at the moment, giving the rulers a break after the big pomp and circumstance of seeing their visitors off.

Bucky looked up at him curiously, dropping the Omega’s hand reluctantly so he could close the door and take off his coat and boots. Tony did the same, leaving all of his clothing in their appropriate places. He took Bucky’s hand again immediately and led him to the fire that was still raging from earlier today.

“I know you are healing. You are doing so well, and I’m so incredibly proud of your progress,” Tony told him. Bucky flushed slightly but didn’t say anything. He just sat on the rug by the hearth. Tony joined him, sitting comfortably. “I want to ask you. Do you think you’d be ready to share my heat with me? To bond? I won’t be upset if you decide you need some more time.” They had agreed to this before the battle and the incident, after all.

Bucky looked at Tony with wide eyes and seemed to think on what the Omega had said. After a moment, he nodded. “That is something I still want. I feel…better these days. And I know with even more time, I will be further healed. I don’t want what Hydra has done to me to keep me from being happy. I want to form our bond, officially. I want…” Bucky blushed a bit as he trailed off.

Tony tilted his head slightly, looking curious. “What? What is it? You can tell me anything, Bucky, you know that,” he told his Alpha gently.

Bucky took a deep breath as he looked Tony in the eyes. “I want to have a child with you,” he admitted quietly.

Tony blinked in surprise, taking a moment to let that sink in. Bucky wanted a child with him. Finally as the shock of the statement went away, he smiled brightly. He leaned over and embraced his Alpha warmly. “I want that as well. Of course, if Steve joins us, there’s no guarantee…” Tony said as he pulled away from their hug.

Bucky shook his head and smiled warmly. “Any child of Steve’s is a child of mine. I love Peter and Harley like my own. I’ve been…apprehensive around them, I know. I’m just so afraid I’ll hurt them…” Bucky said shakily. “But I want to heal from that. I don’t want Hydra to control my fears or me. And so…I’d really like to be here. For your full pregnancy, for every moment. I want to be here, healed and bonded and a part of our clan.”

Tony let the words sink in as he continued to gently hold Bucky’s hand. He nodded in agreement and smiled softly, encouraging. “That is definitely something I can give you.” He raised Bucky’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

Bucky smiled, looking the happiest he has since the battle. 

“Now, let’s go see our Alpha. No doubt he’s not listening to Bruce’s advice and trying to get out of bed,” Tony said with a grin. Bucky laughed and nodded his agreement.

Two more months passed in relative peace.

The clan healed as best as it could. People grieved, but they got stronger, and soon enough things had mostly returned to some semblance of normalcy. Nothing would ever replace those they’d lost, but Tony’s people were as happy as can be expected.

Steve and Bucky both made significant strides in their healing. Steve had been ecstatic to hear that Bucky wanted to join them for Tony’s heat. And that a third child was planned. Honestly, before Bucky had asked, Tony had planned to take the herbs that would prevent another child, for now. However, seeing Bucky and Steve’s hopeful faces had easily changed his mind. A third child would be work, but so worth it.

As the time approached, Steve sat them down with an offer.

“Bucky…I want you to spend this heat with Tony alone,” Steve told them in the privacy of their bedroom. It was night and their boys were asleep.

Tony blinked in confusion, his mouth hanging open slightly. Bucky immediately protested, looking confused and worried.

“What? Stevie, no! I…!” Bucky started to protest, but Steve held up his hand to silence the other Alpha. Bucky did fall silent, though his eyebrows were creased with worry still.

“I want this child to be yours. Undoubtedly. This is likely the last pup we will have,” Steve explained. Tony looked between his Alphas, not knowing quite what to say. Steve did have a point. Tony probably would want to stop at three, he’d told them so, and the Alphas had been understanding and had agreed easily. “And it’s a special moment for the two of you. You’ll be bonding,” was his other point.

Bucky floundered a bit, looking unsure. “Stevie…I don’t know. Are you sure? I don’t want you to miss Tony’s heat!” He said worriedly.

Steve laughed lightly and rubbed his Alpha mate’s arm gently. “Bucky, I’ve been with Tony for many heats and I will be with you both for all his heats after this one. I have two beautiful sons. I’m content. I want you to have this,” Steve said gently.

Bucky looked at Tony. “What do you think? If you want Steve there, just say the word. I’ll be fine with whatever you choose,” Bucky said quickly. Tony smiled, appreciative.

“I would miss Steve, of course, but I would be fine to share our first alone. Steve does have a point…I want to give you a child that is yours in every way,” Tony answered.

It was with that that they agreed to the arrangement. Steve would take the boys to a cabin on the outskirts of the clan and Tony and Bucky would share the heat together alone.

When it hit him, Tony was in the middle of preparing breakfast. It always hit him in the mornings, just when he least expected it. He paused as he felt the cramps and the telltale tingles down his spine. “Oh,” he said softly. His scent had started to subtly change, but he hadn’t expected it to start for another few days. Now, his scent was quickly becoming downright cloying.

Steve walked into the kitchen and took one whiff of the air before he turned on his heal to collect the bags they’d packed in preparation for this. He didn’t want to be in the house for any longer than necessary, lest he lost control.

Tony quickly said goodbye to his boys as they came downstairs, handing over some of the food he’d made for the short road to the cabin. Peter cried a little, not wanting to go.

“Mama! I want to stay home!” The toddler protested, giving his mother a pout that would usually sway Tony into saying yes to just about anything. His boys definitely had him wrapped around their pinkies.

Of course, the little innocent darling had no idea why they had to leave. Children were like blank slates in that manner. They weren’t aware of those types of scents until they grew and presented. It was only once a child grew into an adult and presented as an Omega, Beta or Alpha that they experienced those scents for the first time.

Tony sighed and knelt down to his pup’s level. He felt bad for sending them off like this, but they had no choice. “Darling, don’t you want to be a brave adventurer? You and your father are going to go on a quest together! It would make me so happy if you brought something home for me. Would you bring home some treasure from the countryside for mama?” Tony asked him gently.

Peter’s eyes brightened at the idea, his tears stopping for the time being. “I can find treasure?” He asked, looking at his mother with wide, hopeful brown eyes. Tony nodded with a smile and Peter brightened up considerably at that.

Tony hugged his son and then stood to give Steve a slow kiss. Steve looked like he wanted to stay, but he didn’t voice it. He wanted to give them this, wanted Bucky to have a biological child of his own.

“Go, before we change our minds,” Bucky said, looking antsy, wanting Steve here as well. The blond Alpha’s scent was certainly not making it easy. Steve nodded and gave Bucky a kiss as well. He then gathered the boys in his arms and took them to the horse they’d be riding. It would only be about an hour at a horse’s walking pace.

Once the three of them were situated, Peter in front of his father and Harley nestled against Steve’s chest, they saw them off with soft smiles and waves, and a few more stolen kisses.

Then, he and Bucky were alone. Tony and Bucky both turned back into the house, quickly closing the door and locking it. Then, the Omega was across the room and in his Alphas arms as fast as possible. They kissed heatedly, Bucky’s hands immediately roaming.

Tony laughed as Bucky picked him up and carried him upstairs to their bedroom. He felt the cramps of want melt into pleasant tingles of heat, his body sensing that he had a willing and worthy Alpha to spend the next few days with.

Tony tilted his head slightly as Bucky kissed down his neck. He gave a soft gasp as he felt the barest pricking of teeth, a promise of what was to come later. He couldn’t wait to be Bucky’s in every way, for their bond to be official.

Bucky put him down softly onto their bed, so gentle despite how eager he was. Tony could see the carnal want in Bucky’s eyes, the Alpha’s scent going haywire in response to Tony’s heat pheromones. Still, despite the natural reaction to rush things, Bucky took his time. Tony found it incredibly sweet, except for the fact that his heat was starting to hit him quite hard and he wanted the Alpha desperately. Now.

“Please, Bucky. I can’t wait,” Tony told him with a soft whine. He felt those wonderfully large Alpha hands on his clothes, undoing ties and slipping the fabric away from Tony’s body.

Bucky laughed, a wonderfully deep sound that made Tony want him even more. “You’re so impatient, Omega. We’ll have days, don’t worry. I want to take my time with you,” the Alpha answered gently.

Tony gave another impatient whine, but he allowed it. He knew in the back of his mind that Bucky was right, but the hormones of his heat weren’t giving him the luxury of thinking clearly. All he could think about was how much he wanted Bucky, his bite, his knot.

Soon, blessedly, they were naked on top of the sheets, pressed together as they kissed with fervor. Still, though, Bucky’s movements were calculated, gentle. Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky’s middle, urging him closer. The Alpha followed the movement, his hands roaming to Tony’s thighs.

It seemed like forever, like Tony was going to die with how long he’d been made to wait, heavy touches and kisses making it even harder to be patient. Bucky spent time stretching him open, kissing him wherever he could reach, making sure that Tony was more than ready. Tony would have found it incredibly sweet normally, but now he was just frantic with want.

The Omega let out a pleased moan as he finally, finally felt Bucky push into him. The Alpha rumbled contentedly, a lovely, low vibration from his chest. Oh, yes. Tony could definitely get used to this Alpha. He hadn’t thought he’d ever want anyone like he wanted Steve, but here the universe was, proving him wrong.

The pace was slow at first, Bucky keeping up with his gentle ways. It was just on the precipice of being too slow, driving Tony crazy. But soon, the Alpha’s own wants caught up with him and Tony gave a satisfied whine as the pace sped up.

Bucky leaned over, teeth near Tony’s neck, ready to mark him but waiting for the right time. Their soft cries and pants filled the room. Finally, Bucky’s knot caught on Tony’s rim, locking them together. It was then that Bucky sank his teeth into Tony’s neck, claiming him completely.

Tony came with a satisfied cry, clenching on the knot inside him. He felt their new bond wash over them. He remembered how wonderful it had been with Steve, and this was very similar. He could feel Bucky in ways he hadn’t been able to before, and Steve as well, as an extension of the Alpha’s shared bond. A true triad bond, finally complete.

It took a while for Bucky’s knot to recede, but it did eventually, and Bucky gently rolled off of Tony with a pleased sigh. Tony immediately cuddled up to him, a wide smile on his face. His heat would no doubt rear its head again soon, but for now, he was blissfully sated and happy.

He felt Bucky’s tender hand run down his back, along his spine. He grinned into the Alpha’s shoulder and felt the Alpha’s answering laugh.

It lasted for a full week, one of the longest Tony had ever had. The usual four or five-day span went well into the seventh evening before Tony woke up and felt no traces of it left.

He grinned as he felt the soreness of his neck, where Bucky had bitten him and claimed him as his own. They were bonded, officially. And more than likely, Tony was pregnant. Though it was far too early to tell. It felt oh so right, and even though he was exhausted and sore, he was elated.

He’d missed Steve and his sons so desperately, even if the week had been magical. That heat was never something that Tony could ever forget. In a way, though, he was glad that it finally ended and he could hold his sons in his arms again.

“Mommy! I found you treasure!” Peter said excitedly on the eighth morning when they returned home. Tony grinned and knelt down to his son’s level.

“Oh? And what did you find, great adventurer?” Tony asked him kindly, eyes bright with love for his child. Peter squirmed excitedly and held out a very smooth stone. It had an interesting stripped design. Tony gasped in amazement and held it close to his heart. “Oh, Peter, I will forever cherish it,” he told the toddler, who looked positively over the moon at that news.

Tony stood to gently kiss Steve. He’d missed him so much. Bucky kissed their shared Alpha next, obviously having missed his husband just as much. They laughed as they heard Peter’s protest at their icky kisses.

This was it, the peace he’d fought all his life for. It truly felt like they’d finally achieved it, that Tony had finally conquered all of his demons and now he was free to lead his life.

It only took a couple of weeks for Tony’s scent to clearly change. The three of them had started to share knowing little smiles as it got stronger and stronger. The first time it was spoken out loud was during a late morning. They’d slept in for once, waking up after the rest of the clan. It was rare that their sons let them sleep like this, too. Steve was cooking a breakfast for their family as Tony ambled in, Peter situated on his hip.

“You’ll have to stop carrying him like that, you know,” Bucky said out loud from his spot at the table. Tony grinned and set Peter down, who looked confused.

“Why mama?” The now three-year-old asked Tony curiously. He was a very curious child by nature. He could see similarities between them beyond just looks. It seemed his first-born would be a natural thinker.

“Because, darling. You and Harley will have a baby brother or sister soon,” Tony said with a soft smile. Peter’s eyes widened as he processed this. Then, of course, he was distracted by a nearby toy on the ground and went to go play with it.

The entire clan erupted into celebration when the pregnancy was announced. There were days of feasting and dancing. It seemed as if the clan had truly healed from the horrible battle. This was a good omen, a sign that things were headed for more peaceful times.

His third pregnancy was definitely by far the worst. Tony knew this child would be a hell-raiser. He had every symptom. Morning sickness, soreness, irritability, wanting to eat odd things. There had been an instance when Steve had caught him in the middle of the night, eating a pickle dipped in apple butter. The Alpha had just stared at him blearily, confused, before laughing. Tony had playfully smacked the Alpha’s shoulder until he’d quieted.

The nine months seemed to trudge on, and Tony definitely knew by the end of it that this was his last. There was no way he was going to risk going through another pregnancy like this one. The Alphas had seemed content with that, more than happy with three pups. 

And when the time finally came, and Tony held his daughter in his arms for the first time, he’d never felt more complete. Bucky stared with wide, proud eyes at his little girl. She had dark hair and the gray-blue eyes of her father. She was absolutely gorgeous, and Tony felt so much love.

“Rebecca, my little darling. Welcome to the world, princess,” Tony told her during a quiet moment in the night, hours after he’d given birth to her. Bucky and Steve were both asleep on the cot set up next to him. His daughter stared back at him in wonder, her little fingers curled around one of his.

Tony knew at that moment that he had finally found it. True happiness. He’d replaced the scars of his childhood with a happy family that knew peace. 

He’d torn down a repressive world and replaced it with a legacy of his own.


End file.
